Curses are meant to be broken
by InceptionErection
Summary: post series, love story, normal cheesy, fluffy story. COMPLETE! R&R! Mainly about Kyo and Tohru but suggestion of shigure/akito yuki/machi momiji/OC haru/rin uo/kureno ayame/mine have problems, deal. rated T for swearing and mild violence in chapter 16
1. Chapter 1 Fruits basket upset

Dear Readers, this is my first fanfic, so bear with me please. Give me all the feedback you want I need to know what too perfect but if you're going to criticize do it at least a little kindly please.

P.s. this is a KyoxTohru fanfic, as usual. :") also a little maybe like a couple chapters of Shigure/Akito, Hatori/Kana, and Yuki/Machi because i love them. They may be a bit OOC but at this point i don't care....lol and if you're paying attention like good little readers you'll notice lines from the show that i slipped into there :")

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any part of fruits basket or Cascada's song "Everytime we touch" or...anything *tear*. I'm simply inputting my own thoughts on how they after math of the first season DVDs should go (: and also, if there's something in my story that's in one of your stories, i did NOT take anything i read from any other fanfic. I simply wrote what i wanted and if there is something similar it's purely coincidence. (:

WARNING: There ARE spoilers in chapters four and five if you've only seen the anime. so you can either skip those chapters or not read the fanfic.

* * *

"The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall." -Cascada, Everytime We Touch

* * *

Chapter 1 - Fruits basket upset

Well, i guess it's a little late to start with "Once upon a time," so lets start with this story specifically starts in a mansion in the woods that a girl who lived in a tent just happened to find on the way to school. In a turn of events, her tent was covered in mud and miscellaneous peices of earth and she ended up living in this misterious mansion. She soon found out about a family curse when her kind hosts are under great deals of stress or chests of the opposite sex touch their bodies they transform into the twelve animals of the zodiac, plus the cat, she became great friends with the three men she lived with, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. The three of them, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo, were in their 3rd year of highschool, which means they were graduating that year. Although some other members of their strange family, closer than others. And this girl's name was Tohru, Tohru Honda, and no not the car to be specific. I think it's safe to say Tohru and the red haired, garnet eyed, boy who was cursed by the cat had become very close. They were always on the roof discussing things like martial arts and how Tohru shoud learn to scold Shigure for making such stupid comments...One night they were up on the roof and it had become quite cold after a warm, sunny spring day and they had gotten so into their conversation about music (it sounds so stupid but i couldn't think of anything else T_T) their faces were almost touching, they could feel the warmth of one anothers breath one their chilled faces and when their conversation ended their cold, and worn out lips almost touch but they were inturrupted by another of Shigure's thoughtless statements,

"Tooooohru! what's for dinner? What are you two doing up there? Kyo i hope you're treating our flower to the respect she deserves!"

"Urghhhh! SHUT UP YOU STUPID DOG!" Screamed Kyo in anger, mostly because they were interrupted, but he'd never admit that to anyone.

"Kyo, please, calm down it's okay let's just go down before the rumors start flying.." Tohru said as she tried to calm him down. "I know! You can come help me with dinner!"

"Whatever." Kyo said "What are you making for us anyway?"

"Umm, i was thinking about leek porridge!" Tohru said calmly

"WHAT, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'll make something else!" Tohru apologetically stated "My other choice was actually salmon, i got it for a discount at the store!"

"Okay fine whatever. Thanks." Kyo said as he blushed. He never liked saying how he felt or what he needed to not seem rude. He never acted like that. Tohru helped him with his manners a lot.

They climbed down the ladder into the kitchen as Shigure kept a close eye on them giggling to himself the whole time. Kyo saw this and immediatly closed the Shoji screen as they walked in. Shigure was dissapointed but also curious, but he had a deadline on a book so he went back to his study to work a little before dinner. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Kyo propped himself up on the counter and turned to Tohru while she prepared their meal, she never actually needed help but she really did like Kyo being with her. It made her feel warm and happy, not to mention safe. She could still remember they day, the first day of their second year of highschool when he told her she didn't have to worry about anything when he was with her, and she was safe. It didn't really mean much to her at the time, but now she cherishes those words more than ever.

Now, Tohru was just now putting the salmon in the oven and starting the rice when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Tohru,"

'It's a male's voice...' She thought 'But, Shigure doesn't sound like that, and Yuki's at the base.'

"Hello...?" Kyo said as he waved his hand in Tohru's face

"Huh?" Tohru questioned. "Uh, I'm here!"

"Tohru, I need to talk to you." Kyo said somberly.

"Yes?" Tohru replied.

Kyo then hopped down from the counter and slowly approached tohru "Tohru I," His face slowly turning red and his palms sweating...

"Yes?" Tohru now anxious and curious to hear what he was going to say.

A/N: hope you guys liked it tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 Confessions

Chapter 2 - Confessions

"Tohru, I don't know how you haven't suspected it from me..." Kyo rambled his words he practiced so many times in his head, and equally in his dreams.

"Um, I'm confused. Did I do something wrong?" Tohru asked, puzzled and worried.

"No, Tohru of course not" "What i mean is, I--"

"Toooohru!" Shigure exclaimed dramatically open the screen and pretended to faint

"Urgh!" Kyo exclaimed as he kicked him out and closed the screen once again. "Tohru before we're interrupted again, I HAVE to tell you. Tohru I love you. I've loved you since the day you saw me in my true form and told me that you wanted us to be together. Those words, clung to me and tugged on my heart 'til I could barely stand it and i decided i just needed to tell you." The words flowed so evenly, and so calmly despite how nervous he was. Tohru's eyes widened when it finally clicked in her head what he had just said.

"Kyo..I- that's exactly what I meant when I said it, I wanted you to know. I would have done anything for you to know, and now I finally know you feel the same way. I feel so happy!" Tohru exclaimed, joy and love filling her heart, the biggest 'goofy' smile, as Kyo explains it, she's ever worn starting to spread on her face. Kyo then took her face in his hands and slowly leaned down and softly caressed his lips on hers. He leaned in further and they kissed more passionately this time, letting his hands fall to her waist. He then gently picked her up and placed her on the counter top and they kissed once more and their lips parted. They knew they both wanted more, but Tohru had to get back to cooking dinner before Shigure or Yuki came in and caught them. Kyo came behind Tohru while she was stirring the rice, put his arms around her waist and held her as close as they could without him transforming and he whispered softly in her ear

"No more need to worry, I'll take care of you. Always." Tohru then blushed deeper than ever and giggled. Just then as Kyo was letting go Yuki walked in,

"Oh, Miss Honda hello." Kyo let his hands drop suddenly, Yuki became suspicious.

"Oh hello Yuki" Tohru said with her usual smile, Kyo never was jealous when Tohru would smile at Yuki because she never quite smiled the same to him as Yuki, this was one thing Kyo had over Yuki, and he would always hold that over Yuki's head no matter how many times he called 'mercy'.

"I was wondering what you were planning for dinner?" Yuki asked

"Well change of plans, i'm making salmon instead of leeks. The experation date is soon so that's why it was discounted" Tohru tried her best to lie so Yuki wouldn't know she was cooking this special for Kyo. No one needed to know..Not just yet.

After dinner Kyo decided to take a walk and asked Tohru to join along with him.

"Tohru, I love you." Kyo said with more confidence this time

"I love you too." Tohru said smiling. Kyo leaned down once more and pecked her sweetly on the cheeck.

They headed home and Kyo walked her to her room their lips met again and they went to sleep happier than ever before.

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I've already finished it so I'm just uploading the chapters one by one. thanks for adding me to your alerts! :DD chapter three will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking The News

Chapter 3 - Breaking the news

The next day Tohru woke earlier than usual and found herself next to Kyo, separated of course. Tohru at first was surprised, but then she didn't really mind. She got up to take her shower and start on breakfast. She rushed through her shower to find Kyo just awake she greeted him and bade him good morning followed by a peck on the cheek. She flew down the stairs humming her favorite love song and danced herself into the kitchen. She soon started their breakfast which consisted of leek soup and rice balls, cat shaped if you please, for Kyo. Kyo walked in and put his hands around her waist and hugged her without touching his chest to her backside. She loved it when they were all by themselves. You all know how she let her imagination run wild, so whenever they were alone she always thought about how this would be if they ever moved out together or got married, or both. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Yuki,

"Miss Honda? I was just wondering what's for breakfast?"

"Oh, leek soup and--"

"GAHHHH! LEEKS?!?!" Kyo said

"Well, if you had let me finish," Tohru said in a matter-of-factly tone "I'm making rice balls for you with some of the leftover salmon, not that there's much left."

"I must say, that salmon was delicious Miss Honda" Yuki chimed in.

"Okay fine, whatever." Kyo said irritated by Yuki as always.

"Breakfast is ready!" Tohru said oblivious to Kyo's irritation.

Breakfast was finished and Tohru and Kyo were finishing up dishes and decided that it was time to tell them, Shigure and Yuki, as well as Hana and Uo.

"Shigure, Yuki..I think we need to tell you guys something." Tohru said nervously as she looked at Kyo, he just nodded as if to say 'go ahead.' She proceeded.

"Yes?" Shigure and Yuki both said in unison

"Well, it has to do with me and Kyo..We're..Well...We're dating now."

"Ah! i knew i suspected something of you two! Kyo, shall i give you 'the talk' hm?"

"I knew we shouldn't have told him." Kyo said with a blank expression in his eyes.

"Well Miss Honda, I can honestly say I'm very happy for you. Both of you." Yuki said, not a bit surprised.

"Well, that went a little better than I thought." Tohru said. "Oh, look at the time, we're gonna be late!" and they all left for school Kyo and Tohru holding hands.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes." Yuki said

"Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo said suddenly angered which didn't last when Tohru grabbed his neck and forced him to bend down so she could kiss him. They both blushed, but they didn't mind.

They got to the school, and lasted the whole day without anyone knowing which really was surprising. Later on after school they told Hana and Uo that they needed to talk to them, they were suddenly suspicious. Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki, came along just so he wouldn't have to walk home alone, led Tohru's very best friends Arisa Uotoni and Saki Hanajima behind the tennis courts where they always go after school or when Uo wants to skip, so they felt that was the best place to tell them.

"What's this all about?" Uo said, curious

"Yes, do tell us." Hana said

"Well, it's about me and Kyo--" Tohru started

"What happened?! Did he hurt you?! If he did i'm gonna kick his ass!" Uo shouted

"No that's not it at all. He hasn't done anything to hurt me. It's just that, well..We're together now."

"Whatever do you mean sweet Tohru?" Hana said obviously playing the stupid card

"It means I'm her boyfriend and she's my girlfriend!" Kyo said irritated by her stupidity

"Kyo, please." Tohru beckoned

"...this is definitely a bolt out of the blue.." Hana said

"No kidding." Uo said a little shocked

"Are you mad?" Tohru asked

"Who cares?!" Kyo shouted worried that they might disagree

"Not really. We're just a little shocked. Just give it time to sink in, it's not like we haven't been expecting it ever since you guys visited Kyoko's grave with us." Uo stated.

"That's good, I'm so relieved!" Tohru quickly said

A/N: Yeah, it was short but, whateva. Hope you liked it! I'm just gonna upload all of my chapters now so no need to wait...If you were.....Lol Anyways, reviews! But I'm not gonna be a review whore okay? thanks for reading! n.n

Kyo - Hey, how come you suck??

Tohru - Kyo, don't be so mean to her.

Me - Yeah poopy head! It's my first fan fic! AND i'm only 15 AND i've never had a boyfriend thank you!

Tohru - oh really? How unfortunate.

Me - Well, I had a boyfriend in the third grade, we stood together in the lunch line, hoppin' relationship right?! But yeah, thenn my best friend dated him and they broke up and she's very happy about it lol

Kyo - .......whatever. Let's go. Just review so she won't make anymore of these stpid commentaries.


	4. Chapter 4 Fruits basket, not so upset

Chapter 4 - Fruits basket, not so upset

It was a very somber and gray filled day, it has been about 6 months since Kyo was transformed into his true form by his master/father figure, Kazuma. But, surprisingly enough it was only the second time it had rained since then. Tohru found herself next to Kyo in the morning, like she always did and knew he would be sleeping in late today, 'it's a good thing it's saturday!' she thought. She knew there was no point in wasting time so she went downstairs only to find everyone else up already.

"Oh, hello Shigure, Yuki.." and she found a few other people in their house "And hello Hatori, Akito." Tohru and Akito had become friends since their meeting after the little incident, I think you all know what I mean, and she also came to know that Akito was actually a girl.

"Hello, Tohru." They all said at once.

"There is something we need to talk to you about." Hatori said soberly "We all do."

"Um, yes?" Tohru said, intrigued

"Well, It's about the curse." Akito said

'Oh no! I did something wrong! I did something wrong when I told Kyo how I felt!' Tohru thought suddenly riled up "Y-yes?"

"It's not bad." Shigure reassured, seeing that Tohru was suddenly nervous

"Indeed, it's very good actually." Hatori said trying to calm Tohru down. "Akito, why don't you tell her?"

"Alright then. Miss Honda, you might want to take a seat, it may be a bit shocking."

"O-Okay..." Tohru said as she took a seat in between Yuki and Shigure who both took her nervous hands in theirs.

"What we need to tell you is," Akito proceeded "The curse...Has been broken."

"WHAT?!" Tohru exclaimed

"Yes, it's true the curse is broken and everyone is normal."

"But that means that you would have to be dying...wouldn't it?" Tohru suddenly becoming more worried for Akito than her own nervousness

"No, actually. The reason they're normal is because of you." Akito stated

"But how is that? How is that possible?" Tohru asked, confused

"When you told Kyo how you felt, he let go of all his past feelings. All his grudges and everything that clouded and conflicted his heart. Anything anyone told him, including myself, that no one would love him just left his mind completely. It's almost as if no one had ever said that to him. And in turn, it lifted the curse. Thank you Tohru, Thank you!" Akito said, obviously saying that for everyone that had been cursed.

"Well, it's not just me! Someone needs to tell Kyo!" Tohru said excited

"Well you of course!" Shigure said. Tohru got up to leave and everyone stood up with her and hugged her, practically tackling her. She was so surprised not to see them tranform that she practically pushed them to the ground to get to Kyo, and they understood, she finally got to hug the man of her dreams it was more magical sounding than marriage and a big white wedding at this point in time.

"Kyo! You have to get up! Kyo!" Tohru said not yet inside her room

"What? What the hell do you want?" Kyo asked a little irritated at being woken up, even if it was Tohru

"Kyo! It's amazing news! Amazing news Akito told us!" Tohru said

"Well come on then tell me woman!" Kyo exclaimed half joking

"The curse! It's about the curse!" Tohru said still beaming from the news

"Yeah, what about it?" Kyo asked his intrigue finally peaked

"IT'S GONE KYO! THE CURSE IS GONE! We broke it. Together."

"Oh! That's great news!" Kyo said getting up from bed and taking Tohru in his arms for the first time and felt the joy and love in his heart welling up because he wasn't transformed. It was probably one of the happiest moments...so far.

A/N: Yaaaaaay! happiness! Anyways, no more commentaries, too tedious. so please reviews. thanks!


	5. Chapter 5 Insert generic love title here

Chapter 5 - insert generic love title here

For the rest of that day Kyo and Tohru stayed on the couch cuddling together and neither of them minded. Although there were things Tohru needed to do she didn't mind she wanted to savor this moment forever, and she knew how the weather made Kyo so she wanted to hold him in her arms. Everyone else like, Shigure, Yuki, Hatori, and Akito respected this as they could see it was a very sentimental moment for them and surprisingly enough Shigure didn't make any thoughtless comments because, well, he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts and his feelings for Akito, the ones that he's always had, the ones that he's had to keep hidden as well as for her feelings towards him.

"Akito," Shigure said nervously "Can I speak to you in the kitchen please?"

"Of course." Akito said almost sure what he wanted to say. They stepped into the kitchen and Shigure shut the screens behind them

"Akito, i can't hold my feelings much longer. I think it's best if we tell them." Shigure stated

"Yes. I do think you're right." Akito quickly agreed. So, they left to tell everyone, they called everyone into the living room so Kyo and Tohru could stay where the were.

"Everyone, I think it's time we tell you something." Shigure started "It's about me and Akito. We're in love and have been for a long time."

"Wow, Shigure I had no idea! I'm so happy for you!" Tohru quickly said

"Yes indeed." Hatori chimed in

"I can say I'm shocked, but equally happy for you." Yuki said

"I'm pleased it's so positive." Akito said as she embraced Shigure it seemed as though everyone was happy with each other, except Yuki. It seemed he was the only one in the house without having found love. He didn't really mind all that much, but it did leave him a little empty. He decided he needed air so he had planned to go to the base but he knew Tohru would offer to go and he didn't want anyone with him, so he went walking until he got bored. He was just getting passed the school and he bumped into someone, a girl. 'It's a good thing the curse is broken' Yuki thought laughing to himself

"I'm sorry I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I must not have seen you." Yuki said apologetically

"No, please it's my fault I should have been paying more attention!" The strange girl said "By the way, I should introduce myself my name is Machi Kugari"

"Well, nice to meet you, my name is Yuki Sohma" Yuki replied "So miss Kugari, how old are you?"

"I'm 18, in my third year of Highschool." She replied

"Me as well. How come I haven't seen you in school?" He asked

"Well, my parents make me go to an all girl school, I'm switching to Kawaia high on Monday"

"Oh well it will be nice to see you."

"I'll say! at least I'll know someone!"

"Yes, I guess that's true." Yuki said. "I can meet you outside if you'd prefer?"

"Sure that'd be great!" Machi said "Well, it's getting late I think I should be getting home. It was nice meeting you!"

"Yes, me too I suppose." Yuki said "See you tomorrow!"

"Yes!" Machi replied, walking away. Yuki returned home to find Shigure saying goodbye to Akito and leaving with Hatori.

"Yuki! What took you so long young man?" Shigure asked, teasing a bit

"I was just walking. I met someone and we got talking."

"Oh, and who was this? Pray tell."

"Shut up. Her name is Machi, I'm meeting her at school tomorrow."

"Her?" Shigure teased "Anyway I have something to tell you, it's about Hatori."

"What about him?" Yuki asked

"Kana, was left by her husband of about 7 months and he ran into her last week, Well, long story short they're back together again."

"That's great. Hatori deserves her. He deserves to make new memories with her."

"Yes indeed."

"Dinner's ready! Tohru yelled form the dining room.

After dinner Tohru received a call from Hana, and all it said was whatever was clouding Kyo's heart was gone and Tohru was very relieved to hear that, knowing exactly what she was talking about, so she naturally had to tell Hana, Hana did not seemed very surprised and finally put the pieces together about why they were acting so strange at the first sleepover they had a Shigure's house, and Tohru asked her to pass the new information to Uo, which Hana did with no further delay.

A/N: Well, I thought Hana and Uo should find out.....anywaysss! Yay for Akito and Shigure! and Yuki and Machi potential! reviews pleaseeee! (:


	6. Chapter 6 The beginning again

Chapter 6 - The beginning...again

It was already the next morning and everyone was up and ready for school. Shigure left to visit at the main house before everyone had gotten up, Tohru and Kyo had woken up embracing each other with Tohru's leg atop of Kyo's and his hand on her thigh, she was a little embarrassed, never being touched like that but she didn't really mind, 'What would mom think of him? Of me?' she thought.

Yuki was up and in the shower and trying to make himself look good, he didn't want to admit it but he was very excited to meet Machi at school and wanted to look his best. Momiji as usual was sitting in the living room watching tv as he waited for everyone, he walked to school with them now that they went to the same school.

"Good morning Momiji!" Tohru said as she came down the stairs

"Tohru!" Momiji said ecstatically as he ran to embrace her.

"It's nice to hug you Momiji, but if you intend to eat I'm gonna have to make breakfast sometime." Tohru said as she laughed

"Oh, right sorry, I was just so excited." Momiji said

"I understand I was excited too, and I'm not even cursed!" Tohru said jokingly

"Well, I know it's exciting for you because of Kyo."

"How do you know about that?"

"Oh please, it's called school. Everyone saw you two!"

"Oh." Tohru said as she blushed. She swiftly moved into the kitchen to conceal her blush

"What are you makin' Tohru?" Momiji asked

"Oh well, I need to go to the store so today we're just having rice balls."

"Ooh, yummy" Momiji said as Kyo walked in and grunted while rubbing his hand through his ruffled hair. Tohru blushed when she saw him, to tell the truth she thought he looked hot, and with this she became ever more red.

"Good morning you" Tohru said as she flashed a sweet smile. He couldn't help but smile at that and replied

"Good morning sunshine" Jokingly as he hugged her and kissed her neck. Momiji had already covered his eyes at this point and Kyo looked up and said

"Oh, HE'S here."

"Kyo, you know he comes here every morning now." Tohru said

"Yeah, well I'd like to keep that though out of my head." Kyo said part joking

"Wah! Kyo's being mean to me!" Momiji whined

"Momiji please, try to keep it down so early in the morning." Yuki said suddenly popping out of nowhere "I'm leaving early. I'm going to meet Machi outside the school. I'll see you later."

"Bye Yuki!" Tohru and Momiji said in unison

"I have to go to school to practice for music class early." Momiji said rushing out the door

"Bye Momiji!" Tohru said

"Finally. I just, something about that kid bothers me." Kyo said

"Yeah, I kind of knew that." Tohru said teasing Kyo. He made that apparent every time Momiji was around. Tohru's thoughts were interrupted by Kyo closing the screen and walking toward her

"We've got the house to ourselves for about 20 minutes.'' Kyo said blushing, his eyes at the floor after he made that apparent

"Why yes we do." Tohru said closing the distance between them, putting Kyo's arms around her waist and leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips. Kyo tightened his grip around her and passionately kissed her back. She soon found herself being hoisted up and put on top of the counter, she continued kissing him their lips moving in unison. She put her legs around his waist and pulled him in closer putting her arms around his neck as if to hold him there. He had already almost forgotten that the curse had been broken and not used to the closeness, and so his cheeks turning a little red. It was getting hot in there, no question about it. It was almost like everything around them had disappeared, they had lost all notion of what was happening in the space around them, all they knew was they wanted this moment to last. They were so into their moment that Tohru forgot about the rice balls in the cooker, so naturally they started to burn a bit. Their kiss finally broke for a second and Kyo sniffed the air and said

"Is something burning?"

"Oh no! The rice balls!" Tohru said as she hopped off the counter, stumbling a bit and pulled the rice out of the cooker with a tinge of brown to them.

"Oh nice." Kyo said as he was laughing "Just leave them for Shigure. He'll think Yuki to a swing at cooking again. We gotta go anyway."

"I guess you're right. I'll just leave it in the fridge. Shigure will find it eventually." Tohru said opening the screen to get her bag and her shoes. Kyo followed, they're fingers intertwined. It was a pretty boring school day, although not to Kyo and Tohru. Their eyes barely left each others, until Tohru was called on by their history teacher.

"Miss Honda!"

"What. Uh, I'm here!"

"What is the answer Miss Honda?" Her teacher said as he tapped his foot impatiently

"Um, i don't know." She mumbled as she looked down

"Well, if you two love birds don't mind," He looked sternly first at Tohru then Kyo "I'm trying to teach you two something."

"Yes, Sir." Tohru said still looking down. Kyo just rolling his eyes. The 'after school' was best as Tohru leaned against the wall outside of the school, while waiting for Yuki, Kyo closed the distance between them and kissed her lips with fiery passion and backed away to ask her a simple question.

"Tohru--" Kyo started just as Yuki walked out with Machi and said

"I'm bringing Machi home with us to meet Shigure." Yuki said, while Kyo noticed that his hand laced with hers, he raised an eyebrow to this but took Tohru's in his and they all walked home together in what they thought was bliss.

"Kyo, was there something you needed to tell me?" Tohru said innocently and curiously.

"I'll tell you when we get home and alone." Kyo said and smiled reassuringly

A/N: oooooh! another cliffy! yay for machi/yuki! what will be next?! no one will know!! reviews!


	7. Chapter 7 More, yes, more confessions

Chapter 7 - More, yes more, confessions

Shigure met Machi and was thoroughly pleased with her. Yuki was a bit relieved but also not caring what Shigure had to say. Yuki simply wanted Shigure to meet Machi so he wouldn't tease him about her. Tohru and Kyo were in the kitchen as usual with the screens shut, Tohru was working harder this time on focusing on making dinner, it was difficult but she managed. She was making one of Kyo's favorites, Soba noodles. She liked cooking just for Kyo. Kyo suddenly interrupted her thoughts yet again by saying

"What I wanted to ask you was, why? Why did you stay with me after the curse was broken? I feel different, but I still love you. I thought you would have just left me for someone else."

"Kyo, I'm confused. I don't know why you would think that. I have no different feelings for you. I never saw you as a cat. I saw you as a person and I fell in love with that person, who just happened to be a cat. I just thought of it as...An obstacle." Tohru said with love in her eyes. Kyo let out a sigh of relief and took Tohru in his arms and said

"I'm so happy to hear that. I love you so much. I will forever." Tohru blushed and Kyo jokingly said "Now get back to dinner woman or you're gonna burn it!" Tohru laughed as she went back to stirring the noodles. She was so lost in thought that she suddenly realized that if she didn't take the noodles of the burner they would, well, burn. She took dinner out and everyone was pleased.

"Tohru your cooking gets better everyday." Shigure said

"Oh, well, Thank you Shigure" Tohru said her cheeks turning a little pink. She wasn't attracted to Shigure, she almost saw him as a big brother, but she get nervous when people complimented her, and Kyo knew that so he didn't mind her blush. He knew he had her and that was all he needed. It was after dinner and Tohru and Kyo had finished homework together, Yuki walked Machi home and Shigure was writing. It was pretty late and Tohru was tired so she decided to go to bed early and Kyo decided that was best too,so they walked up to her room together and she took Kyo in with her after they had changed and all that stuff. Tohru just invited him in since they woke up side by side anyway, they climbed into her big plush bed, the lights already flipped off, Kyo embraced Tohru from behind and kissed her neck, he heard a slight sigh slip from her lips he hugged her a little tighter and they drifted into a deep sleep in one another's arms. It was the next morning and Tohru woke up a little groggy and immediately got up to take a shower before getting breakfast and getting ready for school but it was strange, when she got dressed after her shower she heard no voices, she heard no footsteps. 'Hm, maybe they're just sitting, waiting for me.' she thought. But, when she got downstairs, no Momiji, no Yuki. 'Maybe I'm up early..?' She moved swiftly back upstairs and happened to glance at the clock and it read '09:48'

"Oh no!!!!!!!" Tohru exclaimed "I'm late! I'm later than late!"

"Arh, Tohru, what are you yelling about?" Kyo asked as he tried to smooth his hair down, failing. Tohru saw his orange ruffled locks and blushed admiring how cute he looked in the morning

"It's 9:48!" Tohru yelled again snapping out of her distraction "We're missing school!"

"Yeah, so?" Kyo said nonchalantly "I'm usually late. I don't care. Plus it's just that stupid endurance run again."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right." Tohru said calming down a little. Tohru then climbed back into the warm bed and into Kyo's arms he kissed her softly and she kissed him back with more passion this time. Kyo loved every second of it, Pulling her on top of him. She leaned forward and kissed him and let his hands travel her body, caressing it but never violating, he never wanted to hurt Tohru, he would only proceed if she allowed him. She did the same thing to him. and she put her hands up his button down to feel his toned chest. He slowly started to unbutton her sleep shirt she took her hands off his chest and stopped his hands half-way down her shirt.

"I'm sorry Tohru" Kyo said removing his hands from her shirt

"No, Kyo it wasn't you." Tohru said with loving eyes "I just want to save some of this," She motioned her arms up and down her body as if showcasing it "For when we're married"

"I understand." Kyo said thinking, it clicked in his mind he quickly removed Tohru from his lower abdomen leaving her confused and ran to his room and grabbed something and returned to her room.

"What's going on Kyo?" Tohru said, confused her head turned sideways.

"Oh, You'll see." Kyo said mischeviously as he entered her room. "Tohru, I need to know something. Now."

"O-Okay...?" Tohru said a little nervous, butterflies fluttering widly in her stomach

A/N: WILL THE CLIFFHANGERS EVER END?!!?!??!!? lol anyways, I try to do my best on grammar and spelling, but if there's a mistake don't be afraid to tell me! kaythanksbye(: oh and reviews please.


	8. Chapter 8 Cats away, the mice will play

Chapter 8 - When the cats away, the mice will play.

Tohru," Kyo said kneeling down as if he were a soldier about to be knighted by a King "I want to ask you something, come over here. Please."

"Alright." Tohru said not aware of what was happening, her head spinning.

"Tohru I love you, I have loved you since that rainy day where you made me realize that it doesn't mater what form I'm in, that you accept me for who I am." Kyo said pulling a box out of his pajama pants pocket, (romantic right?) "Tohru, as I've made it clear I love you and I need you always. Tohru will you make me the happiest man out there and marry me?" Tohru's eye widened and her cheeks turned red, so red that they almost matched the color of Kyo's eyes.

"Yes!!" Tohru said jumping up and down "Yes of course! I'd be stupid if I say no!" Kyo then quickly opened the box and slipped the simple engagement ring onto her finger.

"Nothing fancy, but it was all I could afford."

"Oh Kyo, all I need is you, it's beautiful." Tohru said as Kyo got up and kissed her the smile still on his face. she hopped up and put her legs around his waist and they walked over the where they could keep balanced against one of her walls and kept kissing, more passion with every kiss. 'Oh mom, please, tell me this isn't a dream!' Indeed it was not 'I don't know what to do my head is spinning, what do you think mom? Do you like him?'

"As long as you're happy" Her mom's voice popped into her head along with the words "Just be yourself." Tohru smiled as their lips parted and simply said

"Love, it's a powerful thing"

"Yes, and we're lucky to have found it" Kyo said as he set her down and once more she came up onto her tip toes and kissed him with all the love she had in her. Next it was time to break the news..Would they think they were too young? Tohru wondered silently. 'Well, We're 18, so it's legal' She thought laughing to herself. Shigure entered the house to find Kyo and Tohru on the couch watching tv and he said

"Oh, there you are, I saw Yuki on my way home and he said you two weren't at school. Do I want to know what was going on here? Kyo, were you treating our flower with respect?"

"You mean MY flower." Kyo said correcting him "We didn't do anything, we were right here the whole time."

"Um, you're..flower?"

"Yeah, you heard me. Did I studder?" Kyo said

"How exactly does that work out?" Shigure asked, offended that he had taken their flower away from him. Just then Tohru picked up her left hand and Shigure spotted something sparkling on her ring finger his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but Kyo cut him off saying,

"Yeah that's right, she's MY flower."

"I see..And when exactly is this event going to take place?" Tohru and Kyo looked at one another and back at Shigure saying,

"Well, it just happened about an hour ago and we've been kind of wrapped up in...Other things. So, not anytime soon. Sometime after graduation I guess, right Kyo?"

"Well, I don't see why we would get married while we were still in school, so, works for me." They simply exchanged a long loving look and Tohru got up to start dinner before Shigure started whining.

It was just before dinner when Yuki finally returned home,

"And where were you?" Shigure asked teasing Yuki

"Out." Yuki replied shortly but his mood suddenly lightened when he caught a glimpse of the sparkle on Tohru's finger as she set his rice down "And I see Miss Honda is flashing more jewelry than her usual modest self." Tohru blushed at this replying

"Well...Yeah. Kyo asked this morning which is why we missed school..Actually we were late anyway." Tohru said explaining herself growing redder by the second

"I see, and this whole time I thought something else was going on." Yuki replied, a little disappointed, but teasing

"Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo said pounding his fist on the table

"Ah ah! Can't call me that anymore remember?" Yuki said

"I can call you what I want!" Kyo replied

"Kyo please." Tohru said taking his face in her hands softly, all Kyo could do in this current situation was calm down, which he did, followed by a peck on the cheek from his now fiance.

"Aw, now how cute is that!" Shigure said flailing his hands around like an idiot, as usual. Kyo could feel his face heat up again which made Tohru's hands more apparent still on his face and calmed, for her sake. He was trying, he really was. Tohru saw this and was pleased and said,

"Now boys. Kyo is trying to control himself, could you please try and do the same?"

"Alright Miss Honda." Yuki replied to please her he would stop, although he wasn't attracted to her romantically as Kyo was he still respected her as a motherly, or gaurdian type figure.

"Hm, let me think...Maybe." Shigure replied jokingly then agreeing seeing as how Tohru wanted it. Shigure wouldn't think of Tohru like that though what comes out of his mouth would say otherwise, he respected her, and her requests as much as he could with the usual slip up of thoughtlessness. 'Next is to tell Uo and Hana..' Tohru mentally making a checklist crossing off Shigure and Yuki. The next day Tohru and Kyo actually went to school, ignoring rumors along the way, and took Uo and Hana, again, back to the tennis courts.

"What? More news?" Uo said

"Well, yes." Tohru said looking down twisting her ring around her finger hoping that they'd see what she was doing. They didn't. "Me and Kyo, well we're engaged, but we're not getting married until after graduation, maybe a little while." The shock on Uo's face was definitely priceless, Kyo had to stifle a laugh as Hana sat there somewhere far away as usual.

"Imagine, our Tohru a bride...I think I'm going to cry." Hana said dramatically as she looked away

"Hana, you're getting a little dramatic like that writer guy, Shigure." Uo said laughing. "I can't say that this isn't shocking, because I'd be lying. But, I am happy for you too. I'll try to hold it together." Uo said laughing again.

"So, you're not mad? You don't think we're too young?" Tohru asked

"Look at your mom. Look how happy she was, she married young too. Don't worry about it, We're happy if you are." Uo said

"Yes, very happy. But we better get to help with the wedding!" Hana said jokingly

"Of course! You really think I can plan a wedding on my own?! I haven't even started!" Tohru said joking, but serious as well.

A/N: Awwwwww! anyway enough cheesy, let's get down to the nitty gritty. reviews! thanks!

"Women...." Kyo said rolling his eyes sarcastically


	9. Chapter 9 Let's plan a wedding!

Chapter 9 - Let's plan a wedding!

"Oh, dear. I don't even know where to start. Flowers? Dresses? Locations? Guests? Maybe we can have it at the main house. The garden really is gorgeous there. And then we can have the reception at that hotel in town." Tohru said frantically while the whole house including, Machi, Uo, Hana, Akito, Hatori, Ayame, and his new fiance Mine helped plan the wedding. Ayame and Mine agreed to make the gown and bridemaid's dresses. Hatori was there to make sure that Tohru didn't give herself one of her notorious fevers. Uo and Hana were helping her and keeping her calm. Machi was with Yuki, Akito was with Shigure. Which all of them were in the wedding it made Tohru stress a little less, mentally checking off bridal party in her head and figuring how it was gonna go, Uo and Hana were maids of honor escorted by Kureno and Hana's current boyfriend, Uo would walk down the aisle with a picture of Tohru's mother, and place her in a front row seat, which Tohru was very greatful for the suggestion. Machi was escorted by Yuki, Akito by Shigure, Kana by Hatori, Rin and Hatsuharu, Momiji and his new girlfriend, Ayma, who Tohru met last week, and Kagura and one of her many boyfriends that she dated to move on about Kyo's love for Tohru. Kisa and Hiro were flower girl and ringbearer. Everyone thought it was silly, but since Shigure was escorting Akito, Tohru decided to have Ritsu walk her down the aisle along with her Grandfather. Kisa would throw rose petals while Tohru's boquet would have Cherry blossoms, lillies, and baby's breath. Tohru's gown was a simple empire waist, sleeveless with a blue waistband. The colors were orange and blue, Tohru and Kyo's favorite colors. So flowers, check. Guests, check. Location, check. And Dresses, check. She was finished. It all took about a month to plan (probably not so realistic, but hey, whatever). It was now December and Tohru was excited for her June wedding. It all seemed too good to be true, Tohru and Kyo getting married, being happier than ever together. They thought nothing could rain on their parade, so to speak, but that was until an old pest from Tohru's middle school years came back to harrass her, in more ways than one. His name was Arido, he was Tohru, Kyo, and and Yuki's age. Although he wasn't Tohru's boyfriend, he had some sick idea in his head that they were and so he persued her, stalking her more like it. He'd not known her whereabouts since middle school ended when she still lived with her late mother, Kyoko, and recently came to learn where she'd been staying. So, naturally he'd seen that she'd been planning a wedding and not to mention romancing with Kyo. Well, he couldn't have that and he was gonna do something about it. He'd followed Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki to school undercover and waited until after school. He waited for her outside the girls locker room, where naturally Kyo wasn't allowed to be. He was leaning coolly on the wall when Tohru exited the locker room and said bye to her friends, immediately dropping her bag, staring starstruck at her former stalker.

"Arido...W-What are you doing h-here?" Tohru said panicking a little inside 'of all the times Kyo wasn't waiting for me.' He was to be a little late for not finishing a test. Who knows when he would get there.

"Don't act too surprised to see me, Tohru." Arido said slyly inching forward. Tohru shuddered at him saying her name. The way he said her name was like he was about to pounce and do something unspeakable to her at any moment. At this point she was shaking her knees almost giving out. "Why wouldn't I wanna visit one of my favorite middle school friends." He added after an awkward silence.

"W-Well, I can't say i'm not surprised..." Tohru said barely able to form a speakable sentence looking to the floor. Arido saw this and cornered Tohru into the nearest wall holding her delicate, and vulnerable, chin in his rough hands, while his other hand slithered up her thigh to go under skirt and pulled her into a forced, and not wanted, kiss. Just then Kyo turned the corner and Arido saw this and quickly changed positions so Kyo would see her on him.

"Tohru?!" Kyo asked, eyes wide. Genuinely shocked "What the hell?!" With this Tohru pulled away and looked at Kyo, tears brimming in her chocolate brown eyes, barely being able to say,

"Kyo! Wait! It's not what you think, I wa--"

"Just stop!" Kyo said not being able to control it anymore. "If you wanted someone else you should have just told me! Here I thought we were happy! So much for letting me down easy!"

"Kyo..." Tohru just barely got in before he ran out.

"Don't worry about that stick in the mud." Arido said quickly. Happy for himself.

"Shut up Arido!" Tohru said angrily, really for the first time. "I never liked you! I never will! I can't believe you pulled something like that! You just can't stand that I be happy so you ruin everything for me and deceive the only thing that's keeping me happy!" At this point Tohru was now fuming not even noticing Kyo was just around the corner listening to the whole thing coming out just to catch Arido running away and on the verge of tears, it was really hilarious to Kyo.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about Tohru!" Kyo said ruffling Tohru's hair laughing

"K-Kyo?" Tohru said utterly confused, and a bit embarrassed at him seeing her so mad. "What all did you hear?"

"Every word." Kyo said shrugging. "So, how long has that guy been following you around?"

"Since the beginning of middle school. He started stalking me, then after my mom died it stopped and apparently it started again."

"If he were here right now I'd kick his ass." Kyo said balling his hands in a fist. "I didn't really think that's what you were doing with him, I was just stressed about the test and my rage just kicked in. I really am sorry. I don't wanna hurt you, and I don't wanna be with anyone else."

"I know Kyo. I would never, you're everything to me now. I could never do something like to you. I love you." Tohru said getting emotional

"Now, now. No need to get cheesy." Kyo said jokingly "I love you too, always have and always will." They shared a quick makeup embrace and walked home hand in hand, as they did everyday.

-- Later on --

"Kyo..?" Tohru said waking him up from peaceful sleep, in who knows what time in the morning.

"What is it?" Kyo said not trying to sound annoyed

"Sorry." Tohru said now guilty for waking him up

"It's alright, tell me. I'll listen." Kyo said tiredly

"It's nothing. I just needed to know you're here." Tohru said

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kyo asked perplexed suddenly realizing "Oh, you still worried about that guy?"

"Yeah." Tohru said as she let a shiver run up her spine, she felt a lift on the mattress then felt a sudden warmness as Kyo placed a second comforter on her and holding her closer than before, if that's possible. She leaned up whispering in his ear "I love you. I'm yours. Forever."

"I love you too." Kyo replied as he drifted back to sleep with the love of his life in his arms, thinking about how he thought his life was over as soon as it began, coming to the realization that he was there for a reason, in that little private mansion in the woods, holding the most beautiful girl, no woman, in his arms waiting to be married and start a family. This, excited him more than ever before.

A/N: Ohhhhh snappp! I thought it needed a not so happy twist in the story. reviews please!


	10. Chapter 10 No more generic love titles?

Chapter 10 - Can we be done with these generic chapter titles yet?

It was now the day before new years and for the third year in a row they did their new years cleaning with Tohru, Uo, and Hana. And for the third year in a row the door was broken three times that day, it was repaired for the third time and Kyo told people,

"If you smash the door again, I'll break your face!"

"Says you, orange top! You were the reason for the second break!" Uo said grimacing that she was being blamed

"It wasn't my fault Shigure was hiding from Mii again! She knocked me over!"

"Riiight."

"You guys, how about instead of arguing you actually do some work?" Tohru said teasing them

"Whatever" They both said in unison

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two should be together" Hana said laughing

"No way in hell." They said in unison yet again and walked away from each other, arms crossed on their chests. All the while Tohru was sitting away cleaning the newly fixed door laughing to herself, or so she thought.

"What the hell are you laughin' about?" Kyo said seeing Tohru sitting, laughing

"I'm sorry, this is just so funny, every year this happens, and every year it never gets old. It's just so funny!"

"I'm glad you find it funny." Kyo said laughing aswell at Tohru's observation

-- later --

"Finally, we're finished cleaning!" Shigure said dramatically

"Um, we?" Yuki said sighing from relief that it was finally over, he didn't get to see Machi today so he was a little down

"Aw, girly boy didn't get to see his girfriend!" Kyo said teasing Yuki

"Shut up. Why don't you and your girlfriend go make out like you do every five seconds!"

"Fine, I will!" Kyo said, and to follow through he took Tohru's petite frame in his muscled body and kissed her with all the passion he had in him, she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, only to be interrupted by a sigh of disgust releasing from Yuki's lips. Tohru finally regained notion of where she was and what she was doing and blushed a deep crimson. Shigure broke the tension in the room by popping in and saying,

"I just got off the phone with Akito, we're still gonna have new years with the whole family tonight but since the curse is broken everyone else who knows or who wants to come is invited. That includes you Tohru, Machi, Uo and Hana can even come too. We're still gonna have the member of the new year dance at the banquet. This way Tohru can pass out wedding invitations and meet the rest of her future family." Tohru was relieved to hear that she and Kyo as well as her other friends get to come to new years, not to mention that she wouldn't have to spend the money on postage to pay for yet another wedding thing. 'It's a good thing I worked extra this month!' She thought. Shigure offered to pay for half the wedding, and Tohru, in no place to deny let him with her and Kyo paying for the other half.

"Shigure? Are Hana and Uo's families aloud to come? I know that if I offered, I wouldn't want them to think that their families weren't allowed."

"Of course Tohru. You can go ahead and call them, Akito said they could stay the three days or just the one night."

"Oh, that's great! I'll go call right now!" Tohru said, Kyo's favorite smile spreading onto her face. She called her friends and them, and their families agreed to meet her at Shigure's house an hour before the party started which was in about two and a half hours actually. Tohru was so excited Kyo could barely calm her down to get her ready and dressed nicely for tonight. He was happy that he actually got to go. He acted like it didn't bother him, but it was really just another way he was not excepted and it tore him apart inside, and Tohru knew this, so naturally she was excited for him as well. Later on after everyone was ready, Ayame and Mine came in to walk over with them, followed soon after by Hana and Uo along with their families.

"Ah, Tohru it's great to see you!" Uo's mom greeted her (I don't know if Uo had a mom but I thought it's be nice) "And I heard about your engagement, congratulations!"

"Thanks Mrs. Uotoni!" Tohru said, still calling Uo's mother after much insistence her formal name (I'm not big on the whole original japanese formalities, so I go by american ones.) "This is my boy--Fiancee, Kyo Sohma."

"Nice to meet you young man" Uo's mom said, winking at him while shaking his hand

"Ditto." Kyo said.

"Tohru, I'm very happy for you." Megumi said with the same monotone voice as his older sister Hana.

"Thanks Megumi!"

"Alright everybody we'd better get going if we're all gonna walk there!" Shigure said after meeting Tohru's friend's families. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't anxious to see Akito. And so, they were off, on their first New Year together. First New Year as normal people. First year Kyo would be accepted for who he was, not by who he just happened to be cursed with. 'If I had to think of the perfect way to start the New Year, this would be it.' Tohru thought holding Kyo's hand walking just to the gate of the incredible, and not-so-mysterious Sohma main house. They were well into the night and Tohru had gotten to meet all of her future family, and had a bit of a headache after it all but still managed to keep most of their names staright. She'd gotten to pass out all of her wedding invitations, and now exhausted she and Kyo lay on the couch cuddling next to the one of the fires (sounds so cheesy T_T then again what about this fic isn't cheesy?) awaiting the new years dance to begin. It was Hiro's turn to dance this year, and both Kisa and Tohru were excited to see, and when he came out of the dressing room, Tohru and Kisa squealed and said,

"He looks so cute!" followed by Kyo rolling his eyes and Hiro just within earshot blushed and turned around to wait for the music to start to dance his very hardly practiced dance. It was really quite an intrecate dance, a lot of interesting steps, and every time Kisa watched he stumbled so, he refused to look at her. He still acted in childish ways although in their last year of middle school almost in highschool with this new term, he couldn't help it, he was so in love that every little thought of her made his head spin and blush a deep red. He'd finally gotten through the nervewracking dance and Kisa stood up and pecked him on the cheek and congratulating him. The night rolled on and soon everyone was outside to see the first sunrise. After the sun had just peaked over the horizon, everyone who had their partners shared the first kiss of the New Year, even Uo who had been with Kureno all night lightly pecked him on the cheek, making the former rooster blush. 'Hey, he's taking me down the aisle soon, might as well be close.' Uo thought as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. Kureno admired Arisa, he insisted on calling her that, he admired her spirit, the way she, and Tohru's mother along with Tohru, helped get out of the crap she fell in to, he admired how she stuck up for her friends, he admired her independance, and most of all he admired her beauty. Although her hair usually covered her face she moved it out of the way when she talked to Kureno, whom she quickly nicknamed 'Reno' for short. He thought she was absolutely stunning, though she had no idea. Everything was perfect, everything was going great, and to everyone's surprise this time there were no disruptions, no drama, nothing could ruin these perfect moments they all shared together, like a big family.

A/N: aww new years yaaay! anyway, a lot of work goes into my chapters so i'd appreciate reviews, good or bad. thanks!


	11. Chapter 11 La la la happy days

Chapter 11 - La la la happy days

'Wow, this week has gone by fast!' Tohru said while shopping for a gift for Kyo for Valentine's Day, since it was tomorrow, she had decided to get him a new blue shirt because Kagura still hadn't replaced his, and didn't seem as though she was going to anytime soon. It wasn't much but it's what he asked for. Meanwhile, Kyo was at the jewelry store shopping for a nice necklace for her. Nothing too fancy because he knew she would feel bad about getting him such a simple present. Little did he know that Tohru had planned a nice getaway for the both of them at the Sohma lake house. There would be no chaperon, but they all trusted them both. It was only one night, but that's what they all say don't they? Tohru then found, as she always did, little boxes of chocolate for everyone else. Kyo had found her a box of chocolates and inside was a heart shaped necklace with a little diamond inside and got it for her, Tohru wasn't particularly fond of jewelry, but whatever Kyo got her she would wear. Not because she felt bad if she didn't, just something in her changed her mind when it came to Kyo. Tohru and Kyo walked home at the same time so they met outside the house at the same time, so both put their bags behind there backs and lean forward to kiss each other, careful not to expose each others presents, they gave up. They stood up straight and took each others hand and let their finger twist themselves together. They got in, and no one was there.

"It isn't that late, is it?" Tohru asked not really expecting an answer

"No, it's only like 7:30." Kyo replied. They looked around for a while and gave up, naturally they didn't check the kitchen because Yuki can't cook worth anything and neither can Shigure. So when Tohru got in there she found a note that read,

"Dear Tohru,

Yuki is at Machi's meeting her family, and I'm at the main house with Akito. I'll probably be staying over so don't expect me home.

I don't have any clue when Yuki is due back so, just expect late. And Kyo, be responsible, please.

With love,

Shigure"

"Damn Shigure." Kyo said with a blank look on his face

"Well, I guess it's just us for a while. Shall I start dinner? What would you like my dear?" Tohru said with a smile

"Anything but leeks."

"Okay, well all I really have right now is enough to make miso soup for the two of us is that okay?"

"Yeah sure fine." Kyo said walking up the stairs adding "I'm going outside to train after I change."

"Okay, dinner should be finished by the time you're done." Tohru started on dinner, and soon had to leave to kill time 'til the soup was done, she went in to see if some laundry needed to be done but the basket was completely empty so with noting else to do she decided to sit outside and watch Kyo practice, 'He looks so...Cute.' She thought blushing to herself. Kyo saw her and faltered a bit thinking, 'She's so cute when she blushes.' With this thought he walked over to her interrupting her thought process and kissed her on the lips picking her up bridal style taking her inside the house. Tohru thought something else was going on, something more than what was about to take place, until he placed her in the kitchen.

"We don't wanna burn dinner now do we?" Kyo said whispering into her ear, she suddenly blushed to herself having such impure thoughts.

"R-Right.." She said moving to the stove to take the soup off. They had a silent dinner, and moved onto a silent homework-doing, but, always side-by-side holding hands.

"Kyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, um, I planned a getaway for us to the Sohma lake house tomorrow for Valentine's day."

"Oh, really? That should be interesting what with Shig--"

"Oh no, it's just the two of us." Tohru said blushing a little at the thought of them alone for a night

"Oh so they decided they trust us?" Kyo said laughing a little "What is this? Some kind of test tonight?"

"Oh no, Shigure left a note, as you know." Tohru said reminding him that Shigure suggested to him to be responsible

"Oh yeah. Damn Shigure..." Kyo said getting that blank look on his face again.

"Kyo?"

"What?"

"Do you think we could go down to the main house after we finish homework? I got everyone chocolates again and I'd like to give them to everyone before we go tomorrow, because we won't get back until late Sunday afternoon maybe early evening."

"Yeah sure. Just don't bring that dumb dog back with us." Tohru laughed

"Okay, we should go soon, it's already 8:15!"

"Then quit yappin' woman and get finished!" Kyo said jokingly then kissed her on the cheek. They finished their homework and set off towards the main house around 8:30. They got to the main house and everyone was excited to see the happy couple. Everyone greeted them excitedly and Tohru handed out the chocolates. They all talked for a bit and Tohru said she was tired so Kyo told them they had to leave, they managed to miss Shigure so they left just as they came in. Then, something unexpected happened, they ran into Tohru's stalker, Arido, Kyo balled his fists and his brow furrowed and said,

"Listen, if you ever come around my fiance again, I'll kick your ass! I should have when you pounced on her at school, but you were too chicken to face me!"

"Whoa there, she was practically asking for it!" Arido replied cockily, with his last statement Kyo lunged at him pinning him to the ground and started punching him

"KYO!" Tohru said, she hated Arido more than anything but she wasn't about to let her fiance kill him. With this she managed to pull him off after Arido got a bloody nose and he ran off holding his nose trying to stop the bleeding.

"What the hell?!"

"You think I was just gonna sit there and let you kill him?!"

"He deserved it!"

"Listen, I'm not gonna let my fiance a few months before the wedding go off and kill some guy and get himself thrown in jail! If that happens the wedding is off and I'm leaving you!" Kyo suddenly lost all his anger and took Tohru in his arms, on the verge of tears saying,

"I can't lose you. I can't. You know what that would do to me? I would rather die than see you leave."

"Then let it go. For me?"

"Anything for you." Tohru stood on her tip toes and kissed Kyo passionately and looked at him and said,

"Besides, we can just get a restraining order" Kyo started laughing and said,

"Immediately. Let's go right now."

"What, you're serious?"

"Well, yeah! I can't have some pervert stalking my riceball!" Tohru laughed and replied

"And I'm not letting my kitty get thrown in jail." Kyo blushed at her calling him her kitty. So, they left to the police station to file a report. (romantic riiiiiiight ;D)

"Kyo, we better get home it's getting really late." They left the station and immediately went upstairs to Tohru's room, not even checking to see if Shigure or Yuki returned. Which, for the record neither of them did that night...

A/N: will the drama ever enddddd?! maybe...... anyways reviews.


	12. Chapter 12A valentines worth remembering

Chapter 12 - A Valentine worth remembering

And so, the next day Kyo and Tohru were off. Not even knowing whether Shigure or were Yuki ever reutrned that night, or that morning. They left the house venturing to the vast wilderness to the lake house. (lol i just wanted to be random) They got out of the car and got their bags and said bye to Hatori who drive them over, and he added,

"I'll be back to pick you two up tomorrow, and you better not be pregnant when i come back." Laughing a little as they waved goodbye, well Tohru was, followed by Kyo saying

"Damn Hatori." With, again, a blank face. They got into the house and put down their bags. Tohru didn't really plan things out so they didn't really know what to do so for the first half an hour they just cuddled on the couch, then Kyo suggested they take a walk on the shore so they put some layers on (it IS february,) and walked down to the beach, it was sunny so it was a little warmer. They were there for an hour and decided to go back, it was only mid-afternoon so they decided to go back and have lunch and watch whatever was on tv. They found some movie called 'The Notebook' on one the American channels, it ended and Kyo sat there, blank faced (he seems to be like that a lot lately X]) and said,

"Well, they have a lot of problems to work out..."

"Kyo. It's a romantic tragedy, duh." Tohru said matter of factly, a little emotional at the ending, Kyo just rolled his eyes. He took his arm out from around her waist and got up towards the bedroom

"Kyo, what are you doing?" Tohru asked

"You'll see, patience woman!" Tohru decided then that she should get his present ready for him, she secretly unpacked his shirt to give him that one. Mischevious little Tohru. (heh heh heh *rubs palms together*)

"Okay, Tohru close your eyes."

"W-What? Why?"

"Just do it woman!"

"uh, o-okay!" Kyo placed the red heart shaped box into her lap and told her she could open her eyes, she opened them and opened the box and said,

"Oh, Kyo! It's gorgeous!" Kyo took the necklace out of the box and put it on Tohru and said,

"Now it looks even prettier."

"Thank you! I love you."

"I love you too." popping a chocolate into his mouth

"Okay Kyo, my turn. Close your eyes." Tohru said and got up to get the shirt from the table, "It's not much, but it's what you wanted." She placed the shirt in his lap and he opened his eyes and said,

"Tohru, thanks! That damn Kagura never replaced my favorite shirt."

"That would be why I got it for you." Tohru said a little sarcastically "I knew it wasn't much so that's why I planned this trip."

"No, no. It's perfect I really like it."

"Well, I guess we should eat dinner. Let me go make it." Tohru went into the kitchen and started on the salmon, and rice. It was a simple dinner, but it was Kyo's favorite. Kyo followed her in and as she was stirring the rice and he came in from behind and hugged her, like he used to, and Tohru smiled. Kyo said in her ear

"Mmm, smells good babe."

"I thought you'd like it." After that while Tohru was putting the salmon into the oven, Kyo left to set the table. He put out candles and lit them and sat their plates next to each other as usual. Tohru came out with the dinner a few moments later and saw the table as she set the platter down.

"Wow Kyo, who knew you could be so, romantic" Tohru said teasing him

"I have my moments." Kyo said smiling back, "Come sit down, let's have the wonderful dinner you made."

"Nah, I was just gonna throw it away." Tohru said sarcastically

"I need to stop rubbing off on you."

"It was bound to happen." They ate their dinner and Kyo, just so Tohru could talk about it asked all about the wedding, he loved the look on her face when she talked about it, they talked well into the night and grew tired. They went to the master bedroom and layed on the bed and cuddled Tohru was running her fingers through Kyo's orange locks and he subconciously purred himself to sleep, after he fell asleep, Tohru drew herself a bubble bath so relax a little before bed. She came out of the bathroom and found Kyo sprawled out sound asleep on the bed, she snuck in and snuggled up to him, he stirred in his sleep and put his arms around her waist, she kissed him on the forehead and dozed off to sleep.

Tohru woke up and looked at the clock to find out that it was almost noon. She had a minor panic attack thinking that Hatori had already come and got tired of waiting and left again. She looked over and Kyo was still sound asleep, she calmed down a bit just looking into his sleeping face, she cuddled up to him and started giving him eskimo kisses, and he woke up and said

"Good morning beautiful." Tohru blushed profusely and replied

"Good morning Kyo. It's almost noon, what time is Hatori supposed to get here?"

"Around one I think."

"Okay, well, we better clean. I don't wanna leave their summer home dirty. With that they both got up, Tohru went to the bathroom to get dressed, wearing one of her sweater dresses, and Kyo stayed in the bedroom to get dressed, wearing his new shirt. Tohru came out and Kyo took her in his arms and kissed her, her knees gave out a bit and pulled away saying,

"Kyo, we have to clean. no excuses."

"Fine. I'll go clean the kitchen, you get the bathroom and dining room"

"Okay." It was all pretty easy to clean so they got done in around forty-five minutes. They packed their bags and waited on the couch for Hatori, cuddling, (what else would they be doing.) when Tohru remembered,

"Oh, I never told my family about the wedding!"

"Alright, calm down. We'll ask Hatori to drop us off at your grandfather's house."

"Okay. We'll see how this goes..." Hatori arrived, and Kyo told Hatori to drop them off at Tohru's grandfather's house. They got there and left to go tell Tohru's family. Tohru took Kyo's hand squeezed it tight. They entered the house, invitations in hand and walked to the dining room/kitchen where everyone but grandfather were.

"Oh, Tohru what an...Unexpected surprise.." Tohru's aunt said, not particularly excited to see her.

"Yeah, well we have something to tell you." Tohru said sensing the tension in the air

"Hey, can one of you tell me where the bathroom is?" Kyo said wanting to get out of the obvious tension

"Sure, first door on the left in the hall." Tohru's uncle said (I think that's how they're related to her .)

"Thanks." Kyo said and turned to go out the door

"Well, Tohru, what do you need to tell us."

"As you may or may not know, me and Kyo are--well, were dating. What I came to tell you is, we're getting married June twenty-seventh, and I would like you all to come. I already asked grandpa, he's going to walk me down the aisle. I really hope you can make it."

"A shotgun wedding eh? It's a bit sudden isn't it?" Tohru's uncle said suspiciously

"Well actually we've been planning it since Nov--"

"Has the little tramp gotten herself pregnant? What else would be the cause for a such a hasteful wedding? Living with three men and all. You all had fun didn't you?"

"It's not like that at all!" Just then Tohru's grandfather walked in and slapped her uncle and said,

"How dare you make such assumptions about Tohru. Have you no...." Tohru ran out of the room crying and bumped into Kyo, he caught her before she could fall and held her in his arms for a minute before asking

"Tohru, what happened?"

"They think I'm pregnant! They think that's why we're getting married so young! They called me a tramp!" Kyo then ran into the room and took her uncle by his collar and said

"Listen you low-life! If you ever talk about my fiance like that you wont have a bone left in your body!" Kyo left the room and took Tohru's hand and they left. They were still invited, just for spite but they weren't sure if they were actually going to come. Tohru's tear finally stopped and Kyo stopped and looked at her and said,

"Tohru, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." She said wiping the last tear away from her face adding, "Do you think we're too young? Do you think we're rushing into things?"

"Honestly, I couldn't care less what people think, we know what we want. We may not know what we're doing but we're sure to learn on the way."

"Wow Kyo, so...Profound." Tohru said playfully punching him in the shoulder. "But no, I think we should just keep moving forward and do what makes us happy. Besides, I don't think i could wait any longer than i already have to to marry you." Tohru took his hand in hers kissed him and they walked home.

"This is definitely a valentine's day to remember huh." Kyo said before walking into the house with Tohru, his fiance, the woman who makes him happier than anyone.

A/N: Yeah, I was watching the notebook and decided to slip it in there. but this took a lot of brain power and hard work! lol not really, it just kind of flowed. anyways reviews!


	13. Chapter 13 Why so serious Seriously?

Chapter 13 - Why so serious?...Seriously?

"Wow, this month has really passed by!" Tohru said as she finished the last part of her mid-terms.

"So kiddo, how'd it go?" Uo came up with Hana and asked

"Actually, it went really well!"

"I'm so happy for you." Uo said and hugged Tohru

"That's great Tohru." Hana said "See you later Tohru." Hana added walking away, in the direction of her boyfriend

"See you Hana!" Tohru said then replying to Uo's question "Thanks! How'd you do?"

"Eh, I don't care." Uo said laughing "Hey, came you give me direction's to the Sohma's? I'm going to visit Reno." She added blushing a bit

"Oh, you two are getting friendly huh?"

"Well, if he has to walk me down the aisle I at least want to know the guy."

"Okay, I'll write some up for you." Tohru said as she tore out a piece of paper from her notebook and started writing "Here you go."

"Hey, thanks kid." Uo said taking the paper and ruffling her hair "See you later."

"Bye!" Tohru said waving goodbye to Uo

"Hey Tohru."

"Oh, hi Kyo."

"So how'd the test go?"

"Pretty good. How about yours?"

"Okay I guess." Kyo said running his hand through his hair "Hey listen, I have to work today, but I'll come pick you up after work, okay?"

"Yeah okay. See you then" She said with a smile

"See you." Kyo said kissing Tohru on the forehead adding, "Love you"

"Love you too" Tohru said waving goodbye. She talked to Yuki for a while and left for work, as he left for Machi's house again.

She finished work late and walked outside to find Kyo patiently waiting for her

"How was work?" He asked before he kissed his cheek

"Oh fine, and how was work at the dojo?"

"Fine, we had a few new students today." Kyo said. He recently began working with Kazuma at the dojo since he couldn't live with him.

"And how were they?"

"Real stubborn like I was when I first started but I think they'll turn out."

"That's good." Tohru said taking Kyo's hand as they started walking home, it started raining about halfway home and Tohru pulled her pink umbrella out of her bag. Kyo thought it would be more logical of they were closer together to keep from getting soaked but, he couldn't turn into a cat and he didn't lose any energy anymore, so he took Tohru onto his back and gave her a piggy-back ride the rest of the way home.

"Well isn't this a sight to be seen?" Shigure teased as they came out of the woods just as it stopped raining. Tohru got down from Kyo's back stumbling a little not used to walking yet.

"Shut up, it was raining and since I can't transform and I didn't want us to be soaked so I made Tohru get on my back." Kyo said defending himself

"At any rate, Tohru, there's someone here to see you."

"Tooohru!" Momiji said crashing through the, thankfully open, door.

"Momiji hi! I didn't see you this morning!"

"Yeah, I walked with Haru today because I got up late. But enough about that guess what!"

"Hmm?"

"Guess what tomorrow is!"

"Momiji, we go through this every year, tomorrow is March fourteenth."

"And march fourteenth is--"

"White day!" Shigure, Tohru and Kyo all said together

"Right! We're going to the Sohma hot spring again even Shigure!"

"That's good." Tohru said wanting to go inside and relax

"Yeah! Machi's going and Akito and even Ayma's coming with us!"

"Great! I haven't gotten to see her much since I asked her to be a bridesmaid."

"I know I'm so excited!"

"Hm, so he's into girls after all?" Kyo said sarcastically as he bopped him on the head

"Waaaaaaah! Kyo's being mean!" Momiji whined

"I swear every time you open your mouth."

"Momiji can you please quiet down me and Machi can't hear ourselves think let alone do homework." Yuki popped in and said

"So, is that what they're calling it these days?"

"Shigure, can you please shut up." Yuki said thinking 'Just once I'd like to knock him through the roof.' Kyo pulled Tohru into the house and into the dining room where their takeout was waiting for them, Kyo pulled Tohru into his lap, but Tohru got off and cuddled up to him saying in his ear

"You know what Shigure would say if he saw that?" Kyo started imagining and cringed. (I'll leave that up to your imagination. Totally cringe worthy.) "See? What'd I tell you?" She added teasing him.

"Yeah I guess you're right." They quickly finished dinner to realize they had little homework to do since they took their midterms, they just had to finish a project that wasn't due until the next Wednesday. They went to bed early after talking in the living room with everyone, Momiji decided to spend the night since it would just be easier than them picking him up, so he was sleeping in Kyo's room, Machi was gonna sleep on the pull out couch in Yuki's room and Akito with Shigure, and they were gonna pick Ayma up in the morning in the charter bus.

In the morning they finally decided to roll out of bed, they all got their stuff and headed out the door to board the bus and to go pick up Ayma before embarking on their 'Annual super relaxing steam trip'. When they finally arrived at the hot spring, the hostess (or as Momiji calls her 'the hot spring lady') showed everyone to their rooms, all the girls were in one room and all they boys were in another, how long it would stay like that no one knew. They all decided on taking a bath, since that's kind of why they were there, Tohru took her mother in her trusty plastic wrap again. The boys in one hot spring bath, and the girls in another only separated by one wall, one wooden wall... (okay away from that nonsense that I just wrote) When they got out of their baths Tohru was thankful that for starters, her mother didn't get wet, and two, that she didn't get dizzy again. She was very cautious since the first time they were there. As everyone was playing ping pong, Kyo took Tohru out into one of the gardens (romantic place to get engaged wouldn't it be? But that was done a while ago...lol) to give her her white day present,

"This year I actually got you something for white day, so, here you go." Kyo handed Tohru a package that said 'For Tohru' on it. Tohru opened it up to reveal orange ribbons, Tohru had grown fond of orange over the years (i wonder why?!?!?! ohohohooo! O_o) so she was very happy to get some orange ribbons that she could wear everyday.

"Thank you Kyo, but you really didn't have to do that! You're enough for me." Tohru replied as she hugged him

"Well, now you can wear a little of me everywhere." Kyo replied jokingly cocky as he winked at her, she just laughed and they walked back to the main spa house, Tohru sporting her new ribbons.

"Wow Tohru I like your ribbons! Ohhh! Kyo got those for you didn't he?" Momiji said teasing Kyo. Kyo just bopped him on the head "Waaaah! Kyo's picking on mee!" Running over to Ayma who was just rolling her eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be a 1st year in HIGH SCHOOL? (CAPS for emphasis) Why don't you start acting like it?!" Kyo said getting annoyed that everyone was just putting up with it

"Momiji--"

"Kyo--"

"Calm down." Tohru and Ayma said to their riled up boyfriends at the same time, everyone else just laughed

"It's getting pretty late don't you think? The driver's gonna be here really early tomorrow." Tohru said followed by a yawn

"Come Tohru, I'll walk you to your room." Kyo said leading Tohru away from the still giggling group.

"Toohru! Kyoo! Beee Responsiblllleeee!" Shigure yelled as they were walking away

"Shut up!" Kyo said "Damn dog." He added under his breath

"I heard that!" Tohru said running away acting like she was gonna taddle like a five year old

"Oh no you don't!" Kyo said as he caught her by the waist and whispered huskily in her ear "If you don't cooperate, you're gonna have to be punished"

"Oh, I'm scared" Tohru replied trying not to sound scared when in fact she was shaken up by Kyo's breath on her neck "I'll be good I Promise" (emphasis on the 'promise')

"That's a good Tohru" Kyo said as he lead her back to the dark hallway where her room was located. They got to her room and Kyo pulled Tohru in tight and kissed her with a fiery passion leaving Tohru breathless, but wanting more he was about to walk away when Tohru caught his hand and kissed him again, maybe doubling his passion. His eyes widened as she pulled him into her room. When their kiss finally broke off Tohru remembered how tired she was and yawned. Kyo saw it and laid her down on her bed, she wanted him to stay but he said,

"What would our ''gentle'' hostess say if she saw me here tomorrow morning?"

"I guess you're right. I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too." Kyo said and then exited. 'Wow, this is the first time i'll be sleeping alone since October.' Tohru thought, a little ashamed that she's been sleeping with a boy 'What would mom think?' She laughed to herself and dozed off to sleep before Ayma, Akito and Machi even entered the room.

The next morning, Tohru woke up and went into the bathroom and started the shower water and walked over to the sink to take out her ribbons, she took one look at her hair and it took all of her not to scream. It was atrocious it looked like someone had, she didn't know what. All she knew was she was never going to sleep on wet hair ever again. After she got out of the shower and got all the knots out of her hair and got dressed, she found Kyo waiting outside the room door waiting for her, He kissed her forehead and said

"I missed you last night." Adding a smile, and Tohru replied

"Let's not sleep alone again." Laughing a little. She leaned up about halfway between the two of them and waited expectantly for him to close the distance, he finally got the hint and kissed her lips then taking her hand and hauling her down the hallway

"C'mon they're all waiting for us. The bus will be here any minute."

"Oh, sorry. If I had known that I wouldn't have show-- Well, yes I would have." Kyo cocked an eyebrow, Tohru put her hand up and said "Long story."

"Guys!" Everyone yelled out the windows of the bus snapping Kyo and Tohru out of their trance. They headed home, dropping Machi, Ayma, Akito, and Momiji off. They all decided it would be best to take a break from each other, except of course Tohru and Kyo, who hated being apart. (big shocker right?!) Tohru made a pot of tea when they got home and started on dinner. 'Back to the routine.' Tohru thought to herself as she brought dinner out seeing everyone sitting in their appropriate places at the little dinner table.

A/N: That's probably my favorite episode, so I kind of recreated it putting my own twist on it. reviews?! lol :DD


	14. Chapter 14 & 15 combined

Chapter 14 - April Showers....

It was already near the end of April and Tohru was at the base with Yuki planting the strawberries.

"Hm, looks like rain." Yuki said looking at the sky

"Well, April showers bring May flowers!...Err, strawberries." Tohru said as they both laughed.

"Well, Miss Honda, looks like we're done here. Lets go get some lunch?"

"Sure let's go!" They walked back to the house to see Kyo just coming around the corner from the dojo and they all walked in the house, like old times. (*'seems like old times' plays in head*)

"Lucky Kyo! Yuki! Tohru! How are you all?" (need I tell you who this is??)

"Oh, hello Ayame! I haven't seen you since New Years! How are things with Mine?" Tohru said cheerful to see him as always

"I'm not gonna tell you again, stop calling me that!" Kyo said as he stomped into the kitchen to get water

"Hello brother." Yuki said in his usual annoyed tone when he came around

"Things are great with Mine! We've been working hard on your dresses!"

"That's great how are things coming along? It isn't too much of a hassle is it?"

"Oh, no it's my pleasure! I was so giddy when you asked me to make your dresses!"

"Well, that's good. I wouldn't want to be a burden." Tohru said adding "Would you like to join us for lunch, I was just about to start making it."

"Oh sure! But I can't stay long, I must get back to your dress! Mine made it my special project!" Ayame said followed by his usual obnoxious laugh. Tohru started lunch and finished quickly since Ayame needed to get back to work, it was a simple lunch, yet filling. Salmon and miso soup with white rice. Ayame finished lunch and left thanking Tohru for her 'delicious feast'

"Thank God that babbling fool is gone." Yuki said

"And thank God Shigure didn't see him when he first got here." Kyo said relieved that they couldn't start their regular antics, consisting of a gay act.

"Kyo, no need to hide your jealousy." Shigure said teasingly

"Yeah, you caught me. I'm sooo jealous." Kyo said getting that blank look on his face. Tohru took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes and said,

"You better not be jealous. I can't marry a gay." and then laughed and kissed his still stunned-in-silence face letting his face go.

"Will you guys take it easy? I need my sweet Tohru pure when she walks down the aisle." Shigure said, a little too over dramatic

"Oh like you haven't wished you could do this to her since she walked into our house." Kyo said

"Well, that may have been true when she first came around, but I found MY Tohru." Tohru then blushed profusely at the reference to her in Shigure's relationship.

"Will you stop embarrassing my fiancee?"

"Will both of you shut up?" Yuki said sighing in disgust

"No." Kyo and Shigure said simoultaneously

"Fine. I'm going to Machi's." Yuki said as he walked out the door slamming it a little ludly for emphasis

"Girly boy." Kyo said annoyed at him for being such a kill-joy

"Kyo, you know how he gets when he hasn't seen Machi. He hasn't seen her since school on Friday."

"Yeah, well it's Sunday, boo hoo."

"Well, just think, we get to see each other everyday. He gets to see her when they're at school. It's a little different for him."

"Whatever, he doesn't have to take it out on me."

"Just, let him blow off some steam. It'll pass."

"Fine, but I won't take his crap for very much longer." Kyo said as he walked upstairs adding, "I'm going to work." When he came back down Tohru was waiting for him at the door saying

"I need to go to the store, and the dojo is on the way so, we'll walk together." Adding a smile at the end. Kyo was in no place to decline, so they walked to the dojo together. They arrived at the dojo just aas Kazuma was walking in the door, he waved and said hello, Tohru returned the wave and the hello before Kissing Kyo on the cheek, getting a kiss from him on the forehead, and left for the supermarket. He walked into the dojo and blushed a little to see that everyone in the dojo was at the window watching him. All the kids 'ooh'd' and 'aww'd' at the scene of romance that just played out in front of them and Kazuma said

"So, Kyo, are you excited for your wedding?"

"Well, as you all just saw, I'd say so." Kyo replied as he laughed.

Meanwhile, Tohru finally got finished at the super market and headed home, knowing that Kyo wouldn't be done with training until later that evening. She returned to Shigure's house to find it empty, again. She found a note in the kitchen as she was putting the groceries away reading,

"Tohru,

I went to the main house to see Akito. I understand you'll be alone but you're a big girl right? Take care.

With love,

Shigure."

"Hm, what should I do." Tohru said to herself. She went into Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure's rooms for laundry and started a load and hung up the rest of the clothes outside. She found a good book to read and waited on the laundry to be done. The load finished and she put them outside to dry with the others, she made lunch and ate it looked at the clock and saw that it was only 2:55, she sighed and said "I think I'm going to be bored for a while." So, she picked up her book again and read for a good, long time. It was almost four o'clock when she heard the door open and in walked Kyo. Tohru greeted him by planting a kiss on his cheek, and getting one in return and she said,

"I've been home all alone since I got back from the store."

"Poor Tohru. Well not anymore." Kyo said he ruffled her hair

"Are you hungry? There's no point in waiting for the rest of them to get home."

"Sure." Kyo said as he followed Tohru into the kitchen as she started their meal. Just as she put the rice on the burner rain started sprinkling down

"Oh no! The laundry! It's outside supposed to be drying!" Tohru said as she ran outside to get the laundry, they brought it inside and Kyo said

"Did you forget it was supposed to rain today?"

"Well, I was just so bored. I needed something to do and the weather completely slipped my mind."

"Oh well. At least its in now." He said as he walked over to the stove to stir the rice. Tohru came around and put her arms around his waist and said

"Kyo, when we get married, can we get a dryer please?" And then laughed

"Sure, why not." Kyo said as he laughed and kissed the top of her head, she looked up at him and closed the distance between them and kissed him on the lips, he kissed her back and she finally broke away taking the rice off the stove and getting the left over fish out of the oven saying,

"We don't want to burn it now do we?" Kyo laughed and took the rice out to the table followed by Tohru bringing the fish out. They finished dinner and cuddled on the couch, the rain still pouring. Kyo's head was in Tohru's lap, she was running her fingers through his hair and he drifted to sleep by the sound of the rain, she kissed his forehead and drifted to sleep herself. About an hour later Tohru woke up to Yuki entering the room "Oh, hello Yuki." Tohru said as she stretched

"Hello Miss Honda."

"If you're hungry, there should be some food in the oven being kept warm."

"Thanks." Yuki said then exited to the kitchen. Kyo stirred in his sleep and woke up a little groggily

"What time is it?" He said still half asleep. Tohru looked at the clock and said

"About 6. 6?!?!?!? I have to work!" Tohru said as she fixed her hair and got up to leave

"I'll come pick you up tonight." Kyo said handing Tohru her umbrella and leaning against the doorframe waiting for Tohru to finsh putting her shoes on

"Okay, I'll see you later." Tohru said as she kissed Kyo and added before she walked out the door "Love you."

"Love you too. See you tonight." And she walked out heading to work, expanding her umbrella walking towards the woods.

It was late, around 9:30 when Kyo got to the building where Tohru worked, it had finally stopped raining about halfway to the building Kyo got there and was waiting outside for her when it started again so he decided to go inside and look for Tohru. He found her coming out of the locker room on the 4th floor and said,

"Hi honey, are you ready to go?"

"Sure lets go." She said and then kissed him, a huge thunder clap tore through the building, turning the lights off startled Tohru and she latched onto Kyo like a four year old

"Looks like we're gonna be here for a while, if people come through the building looking for people we better not move." Kyo said still holding her in his arms

"O-Okay. I would be lying if I said i wasn't a little scared."

"You think I didn't notice? Geez woman you're cutting off my circulation!" Kyo said jokingly

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Tohru said realizing how tight she was squeezing his arms, her fingers were sore when she finally let go just to put her arms around his waist. Kyo took her chin in his hands and kissed her lips as if to say 'It's okay.' In the middle of their lip lock the women Tohru work with came around the corner with a flash light interrupting their romance to them saying

"Oh, Tohru, is this the lucky man we've heard all about from your cute friend Momiji? He really is a looker isn't he?" Kyo and Tohru both blushed, not only at the fact that Momiji spilled their plans and the compliments they were getting but that they had caught them kissing in a dark hallway.

"Um, well, yes. This is my fiancee. If you guys would like to come to the wedding, you can. Here's an invite." Tohru said as she fumbled for an invitation in her case and handed one to each of them. Then the light flickered on and Tohru and Kyo went on their way before getting stuck again, but hailing a cab this time. They arrived back home, it was late and they were both tired, Kyo went into his room and changed and went back into Tohru's room to find her fast asleep on the bed, he climbed in and took her in his arms and dozed off to sleep himself. The next week was very hectic, what with work and school, Tohru gave herself a fever and Kyo made her the hateful leek soup again. The next week was sober, Tohru and her friends plus Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo, went to visit Kyoko's grave. Yuki and Kyo were used to them acting all cheerful, but Shigure was a bit dumbfounded.

"Hi, mom." Tohru said as she kneeled in front of the grave "We came to visit you. I can't believe it's already been 3 years.." Tohru added as she felt tears well in her eyes. Kyo wiped them away and paid his respects to her mother, as everyone did. They left to go home and Uo said as they were leaving to Hana,

"I hate to say it, but, I told you so." She said as she laughed

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The first time we came to visit, I told you it was only a matter of time until one of them tells her he likes her."

"Oh, I guess you're right. How predictable." She said in her monotone voice

Tohru and everyone got back home and she made them tea and they all relaxed around the table, until it was time to make dinner.

"What a nice day." Tohru said as she walked into the kitchen

* * *

Chapter 15 - What is golden week? Pray tell.

"It's golden weeeeeek!" Shigure exclaimed as he popped into the doorway

"Shigure, please. Shut up." Kyo said

"Well that was rude." Shigure said acting overly-dramatically hurt "Besides, I'm just here to tell you that I'm going on a trip to the lake with Akito, Hatori, Kana, Ayame, and Mine. So you guys will be here alone for a couple days. Do I need to tell you again? Alright. Be--"

"Responsible! We know." They all said at once

"I'm not pregnant yet am I? Who says I'm going to be anytime soon." Tohru said motioning at her midsection

"Tohru, let's not tempt an old man. Old habits die hard." Yuki said non-chlantly

"I'm so hurt!" Shigure said pretending to cry

"Will you just get out of here?!" Kyo said annoyed again.

"Fine, I have to go anyway, Hatori will be here any second with everyone else. I'll see you mean people in a couple of days."

"Bye Shigure!" Tohru said cheerfully as she waved totally oblivious to the annoyance

"I'm inviting Machi over, she'll take Shigure's place at the table while he's gone." Yuki said walking to the phone

"Okay, it'll be nice to have her over." Tohru said. Kyo pulled Tohru into the living room onto the couch and they cuddled. (What else is new) They turned on the t.v. to find that movie that they watched at the lake house on again, and Yuki and Machi joined them, as the movie was starting. When the movie was over Tohru and Machi were a little emotinal when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Tohru said as she jumped up to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Tohru Honda?" An elderly voice asked

"Um, yes. May I ask who this is?"

"Oh Tohru! I heard you were engaged! I'm so happy for you even though we've only met a few times when you were a child. Oh, how silly of me. This is Kyoko's mother, your grandmother."

"Grandma? I haven't seen you since before you and mom got into a fight. How are you?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. Is it true? Are you engaged?"

"Yes, it's true. I'm engaged, his name is Kyo."

"I'm so happy, when's the wedding?"

"Um, in June."

"So soon? Why wasn't I informed? How long have you been planning?"

"Well, we've been planning this since November. You weren't informed because, well, I didn't know if you still lived where you did when I was little."

"Oh that's understandable."

"You can come if you want."

"Alright, I'll come with your grandfather."

"Okay, I'll send an invite." Tohru said as she jotted down the address.

"Okay darling, I'll see you in June!"

"Okay grandma, I'm excited to see you."

"Love you dear."

"Love you too grandma." Tohru said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kyo asked with his head tilted

"That was my grandma, on my mom's side. She wants to come to the wedding so I'm sending her an invite."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since I was little." Tohru said as she settled back into Kyo's arms on the couch, greeted with a kiss on the lips. Later on Machi's mom called and told her to come home and she asked if she could stay the night, her mother didn't trust her but she promised that she'd sleep in Tohru's room and lock the door, or as she thought.

"Well, who wants dinner?" Tohru said getting up to head to the kitchen

"Tohru, why don't we go out? All together." Machi suggested

"Yes, it would be nice to take a break from cooking all the time wouldn't it Miss Honda?" Yuki chimed in

"Sure." Tohru said "I'll get my wallet and we can go." So they left to go out to eat, the first place they saw, they didn't care as long as it was food. They got to a local restaraunt and went in to get food. They didn't talk much but when they did it was just small talk. They finished and Kyo said,

"Hey, let's go check out that book store across the street."

"You go ahead, I'm gonna check out the clothing store next door." Machi said adding "Tohru, you wanna go?"

"Sure. You guys go ahead. But behave please. We'll meet out front okay?"

"Okay." Kyo said as he and Yuki went into the book store and Tohru and Machi went into the clothing store. They met outside after about a half hour and Tohru came out with a bag as well as Machi. "What's that?" Kyo asked as he tried to sneak a peek into Tohru's bag she said,

"That'll have to wait until June swenty-seventh mister." Tohru said playfully slapping his hand away "I got a couple other things you can see before then."

"I got a pretty dress." Machi said, obviously talking to Yuki

"I like it." Yuki said admiring the dress, imagining her in it. (it sounds creepy, but it's totally not ment to be .)

"Alright, well let's go. We have homework to finish." Kyo said

"Oh, right. I forgot." Tohru said walking with Kyo towards the house followed by Yuki and Machi a little out of earshot

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Kyo said kissing Tohru on the cheek taking her hand in his

"Just about, oh I don't know, every day," Tohru said smiling "But it's not a bad thing." She added They arrived back home and Tohru went upstairs followed by Kyo. She got into her room hiding what Kyo wasn't allowed to see and keeping out what he was. She pulled out a dress, an orange sundress.

"And what's this for?" Kyo asked holding up the short dress cocking an eyebrow

"Well, we're honeymooning in America, in the summer, so I bought a dress to wear. I also got a tank top and shorts outfit."

"I think they're cute." Kyo said kissing her forehead taking their homework downstairs to the table. They finished homework and went to bed.

They woke up the next morning and Tohru got in the shower as Kyo went downstairs to make rice balls. Tohru came down and hugged Kyo from behind, he turned around and kissed her sweetly on the lips and said,

"Good morning."

"And a good morning to you." Tohru replied with a smile The rest of the day was a lazy day, there's not much to do. Yuki took Machi to his base to show her the stuff him and Tohru were planting and invitied her over the next time they were going to plant something.

The day after that was the same except they were graced with Shigure's presence yet again along with Akito, so he was less obnoxious. Tohru invited everyone over for dinner including Hatori, Kana, Ayame, Machi, Kureno and Uo, and Hana and her boyfriend. She decided to try a new recipe for the big dinner party. (I don't wanna figure one out so fill in the blank yourself. lol) Everyone talked and laughed and ate, it was really fun it was a good end to Golden week.

"Tohru, we should make this annual. A tridition to have at the end of Golden week every year." Uo said

"That would be fun!" Tohru said quickly agreeing to her suggestion, she loved it when her best friends and her future family were all together all happy and such. Guests started leaving, and people started going to bed so once Tohru finally walked her friends to the door saying goodbye she trudged up the stairs. 'I cannot wait to just get into bed. It's been a whirlwind of a week, filled with boring-ness, but also a lot of fun.' Tohru thouht to herself as she entered her room to find Kyo lying in bed reading a book. She climbed into bed barely even being able to gather enough energy to change her clothes and kissed Kyo and said,

"Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you too babe." Kyo said and kissed her forehead before she drifted into a deep sleep, not soon followed by Kyo. Yuki had walked Machi home and finally went upstairs to his bed and Shigure and Akito were still up watching t.v. and talking. Akito decided to spend the night since it was much too late for her to walk home on her own. so she borrowed one of Tohru's pairs of pyjamas and slept in Shigure's room. Everything was good, everything was going as it should, and everything stayed that way.

A/N: Okay so I had to combine the last 5 chapters to be able to fit them in so, that's why the last ones will be so long. thanks for reading! reviews!


	15. Chapter 16, 17, & epilogue combined

Chapter 16 - The beginning of the end

Kyo returned home from work that day anxious to see his bride-to-be. It was a week before the wedding and he was more excited than he was when he confessed, when he proposed, and when the curse was broken. He asked where Tohru was and was told she was in her room, when he got up there he found her stripped naked tied to her bed with a stab wound in her stomach and found Arido standing over her smiling saying,

"Now I had you, and no one else will. Not ever." Then laughing the most malicious laugh Kyo's ever heard, he ran over and picked the knife up from the bed stabbing Arido from behind several times saying,

"An eye for an eye right you bastard!" Then dropping the knife ran downstairs yelling for Hatori who just happened to be there, as Hatori was grabbing his doctor bag from his car Kyo ran up stairs and started frantically looking for a pulse tears brimmimg in his eyes when Tohru's eyes fluttered open and she smiled a faint smile and said,

"Kyo, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect myself. Don't blame yourself. I'll always love you..." As her eyes closed again

"NO! Tohru! Don't do this to me! Wake up! WAKE UP!" He yelled as he went into hysterics Hatori then ran into the room pushing Kyo out of the way to work over Tohru. Shigure pulled Kyo outside the room while Hatori worked. Kyo was pacing up and down the hallway when Hatori entered the hallway with a sober look on his face saying,

"Kyo, I...I did everything I could. I'm sorry." This sent Kyo into hysterics again and he fell to his knees holding his head in his hands crying and screaming,

"WHY?!?!" He went into Tohru's room and saw Arido dead on the floor, and Tohru dead on the bed. He went over to her still body and touched her already stone cold face and cried over her, he fell onto the bed saying over and over "I want to die. How could this happen to me? What did I do wrong?"

Kyo then woke up. Tears still flowing down his face his throat dry from screaming. Tohru looked up at him with inncoent eyes and got up in the bed hugging him asking him,

"What's wrong? I've been listening to you scream my name for twenty minutes. I was so worried, but I didn't know what to do so I just listened and then you jump up and it startled me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I had an awful dream." Kyo said as he kissed her face all over leaving her lips for last. "I just need to know you're really here." He added after he kissed her.

"Why wouldn't I be here? What happened in your dream?" And Kyo told her everything Tohru's eyes were wide and she hugged him tight and said "Don't worry, It won't happen. I'll go take martial arts if it makes you feel better." Tohru added, trying to calm him down from going into hysterics again.

"No, I'll be here to protect you. Well, I will soon enough."

"I know! Our wedding is in twent-six days!" Tohru said suddenly changing the mood, and the subject. Things suddenly perked up again and they went downstairs, and got a flood of questions from Momiji, Yuki, and Shigure. Kyo told them and they were all kind of silent until Tohru came out with rice balls saying,

"Eat up gentlemen, we need to get to school." They went off to school and eveything got better and better as the day dragged on. After school Kyo took Tohru in to a phone store to get herself a phone for protection. They got back home and worked on homework, and then they had dinner. The rest of the week went this way, when Kyo went to work halfway through the next week Tohru had the bridal party over for dress fittings, all the brides maids tried their dresses on and everyone's fit. Then Tohru emerged in her gown everyone looked at her and gasped, it fit like a glove. It was gorgeous. She walked over to Ayame with a serious face and said,

"Ayame I..I love it!" She said suddenly cheering up and hugging him. Everything was great during the rest of the week, wedding plans were being finalized and school was nearing an end, just one more week and Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki were going to be graduating. They were going to be adults, and Tohru was going to be married to Kyo. She didn't plan her last year of highschool like this but, it's the way she wanted it to happen, she wouldn't have it any other way. The final week of school was a stressful one but a good one too. When they finished tests during the day they would go and hang out by the tennis courts, sometimes playing a game of badmitton.

"So, Tohru. After this week's over, just one more week until the wedding, then you'll be married and who knows where huh?" Uo said

"Well, um, actually. We decided to build a starter's home on the same lot as Shigure a little farther into the woods so you can still come visit. I could never bring myself to move away from my family!" Tohru said

"Well that's good, I don't know what I would do if my sweet Tohru moved away." Hana said secretly relieved. The rest of the week stayed like this, them hanging out being happy. Then, finals were over, and graduation was about to happen.

"I'm so nervous!" Tohru said as they all climbed into Hatori's car on the way to the school in their caps and gowns. As they entered the school the ceremony was about to begin, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo went to their designated seats and waited for their names to be called.

"And now graduating, Student council president, Yuki Sohma." Everyone clapped as Yuki went up to get his diploma and posed as Hatori took a picture before walking off stage "And Graduating from third year class, Kyo Sohma." Kyo went up and got the same amount of applause and posed for his photo-op "And finally, graduating from third year class, Tohru Honda." Tohru went up to get her diploma focusing on her feet so that she didn't trip, she managed and also posed for her picture. They got out of the ceremony and posed for a picture all together. Tohru posed with Uo and Hana, and they all posed together. After that Tohru had Uo and Hana's families over as well as the whole Sohma family for a graduation party type get together, and just for a day, they forgot everything and focused on them graduating, being adults, and being together. By the next day everything was back to normal, only a little more frenzied and no school to worry about. Tohru decided to wait to apply for colleges in the area until after she was married, she didn't need to worry about anything else right now, and before they knew it, it was the day before the wedding rehearsal. Tohru was so excited, she couldn't barely sit still. They also started construction on their home, they decided to build it where Tohru's tent was. It was going to be a little smaller than Shigure's but about the same layout, maybe less rooms but enogh for a small family when they decided to start. When Tohru made lunch, it was lucky she didn't burn it to a crisp she was barely paying attention, she couldn't stop kissing Kyo, it was like old times, at the beginning of the school year. When she did laundry she almost put too much detergent in. When she went to the base she couldn't sit still long enough to plant things. She finally calmed down enough to make dinner and it was good. After dinner Kyo was taken away by Shigure and Yuki and picked up by a mysterious black car, then Tohru saw Ayame's head pop out the window, and she knew what was going on. Then Tohru's friends showed up and it was the same thing.

"I get it now. Bachelor and Bachelorette parties." Tohru said tapping her temple.

"Exactly." Uo said and the rest of the bridal shower showed up. The parties were fun and when they were over at who knows what time in the morning, Tohru finally went to sleep, not soon followed by Kyo. (sorry i know nothing about bachelor and bachelorette parties. I'm 15. lol) They slept in late, and they were still in their clothes from the night before. They woke up around noon, Kyo had his arm wrapped around Tohru's petite frame, he pulled her in closer and kissed her slumbering face. She stirred in her sleep and woke up saying,

"Good morning." With that sweet smile that no man could resist

"Good morning, tonight is our rehearsal and tomorrow we will be married." Kyo said as Tohru kissed his cheek.

"Come on you two. I think you've slept in late enough" Shigure said popping his head in the door. Tohru got up and got in the shower and Kyo went to change his clothes and Yuki caught Shigure saying,

"You're one to talk. You just got up twenty minutes ago."

"And when did you wake up hmm?"

"Two hours ago thank you. And I've already been to Machi's hous and back in the meantime." Yuki said matter-of-factly walking away.

Tohru went down to make lunch for everyone. After lunch Tohru and Kyo went to pick up the wedding bands and Yuki went to the base with Machi, Tohru insisted on them going alone. When they returned, Shigure was at the main house helping set everything up, they wanted the wedding decorations to be a surprise so they were having the rehearsal in the hotel ballroom that Tohru's grandma was staying in then they would have dinner. Tohru went over to the hotel early to visit with her, long estranged, grandparents. She was wearing a white sundress to act as her wedding gown for the rehearsal. She visited with her grandparents for about an hour and a half, and felt like she's known them forever. It was about time to start and Tohru made her way down to the ballroom meeting Kyo on her way there. The wedding rehearsal dragged on as they practiced every step. They finally got done around 7:30 and left to eat at the restaraunt next to the the lobby. They all had a nice time and everyone left with a smile on their faces. Everyone went right to bed to prepare for the big event that would happen the next afternoon.

* * *

Chapter 17 - The big day

Everyone woke up early the next morning in a frenzy everyone was over at the main house except for Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki, they felt like they were waking up for school all over again. Tohru and Kyo still weren't aloud to see the decorations, and Yuki was there to make sure they didn't sneak out to take a peek, and he was waiting for Machi to get there. When Tohru rolled out of bed she went straight into the bathroom to fix her hair, she put it into a loose ponytail, she changed into her slip and put a short orange robe over it while she looked for clean clothes to wear, she hadn't really had time to do the laundry, and she felt bad about it. When Kyo finally rolled out of bed his hair was a mess, Tohru walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek and then tried to at least flatten his untamed hair. When Tohru finished there was a phone call, she rushed down the stairs saying,

"I'll get it!" She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello Tohru? I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm not worthy of walking you down the aisle, you must leave it to your grandfathers, they're the worthy ones! I don't even have the same blood as you! I'm sorry for suggesting such a thing as walking you down the aisle!"

"Ritsu, calm down. It's okay." Tohru said as she laughed and tried to calm Ritsu down, "Alright, I'll call my other grandfather right away, and don't forget, we're going to be family soon enough."

"Alright. I'm so sorry about this."

"No Ritsu don't worry about it, you can stand behind Shigure in the lineup. You'll have to escort my grandmother, okay?"

"Yes that's fine. I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay Ritsu, goodbye."

"Goodbye." Tohru hung up the phone, and picked up a phone book to find the number for the hotel, she dialed it and waited for a front desk person to pick up.

"Yeah, hi this is Tohru Honda."

"Hello Miss Honda, are you calling to check on your reservation for the ballroom? Everything is set in stone not to worry."

"Thank you, but I'm actually calling for my grandmothers room. She's staying in room 315."

"Hello?"

"Grandpa?"

"Yes, who is this?" Tohru rolled her eyes and laughed,

"This is Tohru, grandpa."

"Oh, hello Tohru!"

"Hi Grandpa, listen I need a favor?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to walk me down the aisle, along with my dad's dad."

"Alright, I think this can be done. I'll do it, but your grandmother will want in the wedding too."

"Yes, I've got her place all ready and I've got the person to escort her already committed."

"Perfect, well I'd better start getting ready, we'll see you then."

"Okay bye grandpa."

"Bye dear." Tohru hung up the phone and sighed a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall to catch her breath fora minute.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki said as he popped his head in the doorway

"Yuki, you can call me Tohru now, I'm going to be family soon you know."

"Okay, well, Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"The car is here, we have to go if you want to be pretty for your wedding, well prettier than usual."

"Well, thank you Yuki, but yes we should get going then." Tohru replied as she laughed and blushed "Kyo! Come on! The car's waiting!" Kyo came down the stairs and they went to the main house, the bride and groom-to-be were blind folded, until they reached their designated dressing rooms, on the other sides of the house, as far away from the garden as possible. It was now 9:45, and the ceremony started at 2 pm, so right as Tohru got there they put her in a chair to get her hair done. Her was going to be curled, and put up into a messy bun leaving a few curls down, then placing a corwn of flowers around the bun. (picture here ) It took about an hour and a half to get everything perfect, time was ticking, it was now 11:15 and she still needed makeup. All the bridal party was finishing their hair and heading over to their designated makeup chairs while Tohru's was getting started, it took about a half hour, and she looked radiant, (leaving it to the imagination.) more radiant than ever before. Just as Tohru's make up was finished Ayame bursted through the door along with Mine with their dresses for last call alterations. All the bridal party got into their dresses and Ayame and Mine started working on their dresses, hemming this, fixing a seam on that. Tohru then emerged from behind the changing screen in her dress, in her makeup, with her hair done she looked beautiful. The bridal party almost burst into tears, but the makeup artists shot them death glares and their tears suddenly went away Uo and Hana cam up to Tohru and all of them said at the same time,

"You look beautiful." They all laughed and hugged then Tohru went up to her bridal party and said the same thing to each of them.

"Now Tohru, do you have something borrowed, old, blue, new?" Ayame said in hiss usual flamboyent voice

"Well, blue my dress, borrowed Uo and Hana let me borrow some of their jewelry, new my shoes and old," Tohru blushed profusely before she said it, "My mom had a red lace garter and I got it in my 'future box' from her when she died." Everyone squealed and jumped up and down while laughing, and Tohru blushed even more at the thought of Kyo throwing her garter into the grooms men and imagining what Shigure would do if he caught it. (Sorry i couldn't resist XD) By the time everyone got their makeup, hair, and dresses on, and finished being loud like teenagers on their first school dance with a date, it was 12:55. Shigure, and Tohru's grandfathers all came in to see her before they had to go out to the garden to find their places and to seat guests.

"Tohru, you look wonderful." Shigure said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. "I've felt like you were family since the moment you moved into our house, and now it's finally happening, I'm very happy for you." He hugged her and walked out giving her and her grandparents some privacy

"Tohru my dear, you look like a princess, and even though we haven't seen each other since you were a little tyke running around my old house, I feel as though I've been with you. I'm sorry I wasn't, I was truly missing out. You're a strong woman and you'll make a fine bride." Her mother's dad said as he too, kissed her on the cheek and walked out.

"Tohru, you are my favorite grandchild. Even when your mother died, you remained strong, I've seen you grow up to be a strong girl and now you're a strong young woman. I'm so proud of you and even though they're rude to you, I'm sure you're aunt, uncle, and cousin are proud too." He said as he pulled her into an embrace, she fought back the tears and won just barely and kissed her grandfather on the cheek before he walked out to start seating early guests. Hatori came in to call the bridal party and the bride herself out to the hall where they would emerge and walk out to the garden where the wedding was. Hatori caught Tohru's arm as she was walking out and slowed her pace seeing that she was anxious, he put her arm in his and said,

"Don't worry, you look beautiful. Kyo will be lucky not to break down into tears when he sees you." He winked at her bowed, like an old time gentleman, and walked away to take his place next to Kana in the bridal lineup. The lineup was going to go, Uo, with a picture of Kyoko, and Kureno, Hana and her boyfriend, (too lazy to make a name for him.) Yuki and Machi, Shigure and Akito, Momiji and Ayma, Hatori and Kana, Ayame and Mine, Hatsuharu and Rin, Kagura and one of her boyfriends, and Ritsu and Tohru's grandma Kisa and Hiro emerged through the ginat doors and Tohru could hear the wedding music begin, it was all she could do to keep herself from falling over and she would have without the support of her grandfathers. Uo and Kureno went out, then Hana and her escort, and one by one everyone emerged from the doors that Tohru was still behind. When it finally came time for Tohru to come out the doors opened, and the wedding march started to play, everyone stood up. Tohru was in awe of the decorations barely able to concentrate what was going on and the photographer caught every moment of her surprise, everyone was facing her waiting for her to walk forward, she finally got the memo after staring at the decorations for about a minute and a half. She was almost to the platform where her and Kyo were going to be and he turned around, his eyes going wide his mouth hanging open, his cheeks turned bright red and he stumbled down to where her grandpa's still held her arms to keep her balanced, it was a whirlwind of emotions, shock, love, passion, anxiousness. Kyo took Tohru's hand and led her up the platform and the ceremony began. They got to their 'I do's' and Tohru could barely speak, she got to the vows and could barely form a sentence. She was starting ot think her cheeks were permenantly stained red from the bkush that lingered on her face and just when she thought she could stand it any longer the pastor who married them said,

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kyo you may kiss your bride." And they shared a passionate liplock. Even though that had been together for a year, Tohru felt like she was kissing him for the first time when she kissed him, it was somehow more passionate than the other kisses they shared, and she wanted more. They kissed again and when it ended they turned to the crowd and all of them were on their feet, half of them were crying, and they were clapping for them. The pastor then said,

"It is my honor to introduce you for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Kyo Sohma." And Tohru and Kyo walked down the aisle together and continued to walk out the front doors to their limo that was waiting for them. A couple buses waited for the rest of the guests at the wedding to take them to the reception to wait for them while they took pictures in the garden. The limo just circled the block and came back to the house so they could take pictures, they just wanted that movie effect exit. (lol) When they finished taking pictures, they went to the reception, they got all of Tohru's small family together, now including Kyo, and took a family picture, and they got the huge Sohma family together, now including Tohru, and took their family picture. Then the festivities began. They had dinner, and had their toasts, which were lovely by the way, (too lazy, again to write anything that wouldn't be too cheesy) and then onto dancing. Tohru had her dance with each of her grandfathers and Kyo with Tohru's Grandma. Kyoko's picture was placed in a spot where it could be seen clearly. Tohru's and Kyo's dances ended and then it was time for their first dance as a married couple, they wroked hard on the dance, and it was perfect looking. Then everyone moved onto the dance floor to party. When Tohru threw the Boquet the ribbon came loose and every girl caught a flower. (i couldn't decide who would catch it .) Then it was time for Kyo to throw the garter and of course, Shigure caught it. (hehehe) After that was all over they had cake. Tohru shoved it into Kyo's face and Kyo returned the favor laughing and kissing the whole time. Before they knew it, it was around 10 pm, and Tohru and Kyo had a midnight flight to America, Hawaii to be more specific, for their honeymoon so they went back to the house to get packed they packed and were back at the party to say farewell to everyone and thank them for coming. Uo and Hana cried the most out of all of them and hugged Tohru tightly.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in ten days." Tohru said hugging her friends back fighting back her own set of tears. They said goodbye and thank you to everyone and made their way to the airport. They slept most of the way on the plane and arrived in Honolulu around 8 am. They were greeted by the natives and given flower leis, they sight saw all morning and went back to their hotel around midafternoon to crash. They woke up early evening and went out to eat. They came back to their hotel and Tohru pulled Kyo in by the collar as she opened the door, she went into the bathroom and changed into the thing Kyo wasn't aloud to see a week ago and he now understood why, it was orange lace lingerie, (ohh naughty.) Kyo picked Tohru up bridal style and laid her on the bed, and they started their night of passion that wouldn't soon come to an end.

THE END.

* * *

Epilogue - 4 years later

-- Tohru and Kyo --

It was four years later and we're back in Japan. Kyo and Tohru still live in the woods in their starter home, only now they have three children and they finally got their dryer. Two of them, the twins, were red-headed and blue eyed. One of them, their girl, has Tohru's brown hair and Kyo's garnet eyes. They were happier than ever, they seemed to get happier every year they were together and their chldren just added to the happiness.

"Come on kids, let's go visit Grandpa Shigure, Grandpa Hatori, and Grandpa Ayame!"

"Yay!" All three shouted at once as Tohru led them out the door followed by Kyo, to walk through the path to that mansion in the woods where Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki spent her highschool days. They got to the house and the kids ran in giving each of their 'grandpas' a hug, then running over to Yuki saying,

"Uncle Yuki!"

"Hello kids, hi Tohru, hi Kyo."

"Hello Yuki." Tohru said cheerfully. She didn't look aged at all, she was almost never stressed, she was happy as can be. She still cooked meals for Shigure and Yuki, who still lived in the house along with Hatsuharu who took Tohru's place, and Momiji who took Kyo's place. When dinner was over Tohru took their little girl, Kyoko, home. She was only 3 so she still got tired easily and Kyo said he'd bring the boys home soon too. Tohru put Kyoko to bed and Kyo soon followed putting the twins to bed. Tohru and Kyo went downstairs and cuddled and had a glass of wine like they did every night after the kids were in bed. They went to bed early as well, and Tohru woke up in the early morning feeling like she was going to throw up any second, well she did and all she could think was, 'Pregnancy test, now.' She found a few from last time she got pregnant and immediatly took all of them and had to wait 3 minutes for accurate results. All three came up positive and Kyo came into the doorway squinting his eyes form the bright light saying,

"What's going on?" Tohru just looked at him with shocked eyes, she walked up to him and kissed him before breaking the news.

"Kyo, I'm pregnant."

-- Shigure, Yuki, and the rest --

Everyone else's relationships were going fantastic, Shigure and Akito are engaged, Yuki and Machi moved out together and Yuki was going to propose that night, Ayame and Mine finally got married and were working on their own family, Hatori and Kana were still together engaged as well, Uo and Kureno were still together, Kagura finally settled down with a boy and have been together for about 6 months, Hana and her boyfriend are living together now, Momiji and Ayma are living in Shigure's house, along with Hatsuharu and Rin, Kisa and Hiro graduated last year and are living together, and everyone seems to be happy. And they all still get together for the last day of golden week.

A/N: Okay, so sorry for the lengthy last chapters but it's what needed to be done. Thanks for reading! Complete!


End file.
